


Space Race

by planningconquest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Escape, Kidnapping, Not-So-Dark Leia Organa, Not-So-Dark Luke Skywalker, Sith Training, Space Race for the Twins, dark vs light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest
Summary: Darth Vader is plagued by visions and nightmares that become very real when the two Sith Apprentices make an untimely appearance.Obi-Wan Kenobi is on the trail of the kidnapped Luke and Leia, hunting them across the galaxy before it is too late.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Past Qi'ra/Han Solo - Relationship
Comments: 72
Kudos: 275
Collections: 2019 Star Wars Secret Santa





	1. Chapter 1

Bail Organa knew how risky it was to meet with a Jedi at the moment. Now, while Palpatine’s power towered higher than ever and his influence stretched to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. It was a death sentence if anyone caught even a hint of who he was meeting with. 

He was desperate enough to try. 

“Bail?” The familiar voice was tired, stretched into exhaustion, and flattened by worry. Without asking the question burning at the tip of his tongue, Bail knew what the report was going to be.

“Have you had any luck, my friend?” He asked anyway, reaching out for Obi-Wan and wrapping the man in a hug. He looked terrible, somehow even more haggard than before, with his eyes burning with feverish intensity. Obi-wan smelled like a sewer and was dressed like a smuggler, and he fell into the hug with heartbreaking desperation. 

“No, no luck,” Obi-Wan said into Bail’s shoulder. “I haven’t even heard a whisper. At this point...they may not even be alive.”

“Luke or Leia?” He stared blankly at the last holo he had taken of his daughter, wearing her new senatorial gown and beaming. It was when she had just been elected, and now she was gone. Had been gone for three years now, his loss exponentially worsened when Obi-Wan finally contacted him. The hope Obi-Wan had sparked by the contact had been crushed when the Jedi reported that Luke Skywalker had been missing for days, and no one knew where he’d gone. 

“Neither of them,” Obi-Wa slowly pulled away. “It’s the same report it has been for a year now. Nothing through the guilds, and none of the Hutts who own anything in racing have made a noise.”

“What of the inquisitors? The Empire.”

“If the Empire had two such powerful force sensitives, then Vader would be dead, and the twins would have taken his place. None of the others have turned up anything.”

“It’s a large galaxy,” Bail tried again, “they must be out there.” 

“They could be dead,” the Jedi sighed, “and we would never know. They were never trained enough to be sensed. It is... I’m sorry, Bail.” 

“Have you told Owen and Beru?”

“I left them a message,” Obi-Wan sank back into the chair, taking the offered cup of tea. He stared into it as if it would give him answers. “I’m not even sure where to look now. With the 19th Empire Day a few days ago, and the...Sith growing ever more powerful...I...it’s starting to look hopeless.”


	2. Chapter 2

Luke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as the memory and sensation of heat and home vanished. The pattern carved into the rock was etched into his memory. He could see his ceiling just by closing his eyes. He had spent enough time staring at it. 

It was his 19th birthday and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Like the last three birthdays, it would be ignored by his master. He would celebrate his own way and privately marvel that he’d made it this far. 

He rolled off his cot, setting his feet on the floor and shivering. Three years off Tatooine and he’d never adjusted to moderate temperatures of this planet. The discomfort was something he’d been trained, painfully, to ignore. 

Making his way to the closet, he pulled out the newly cleaned robes and shivered in the cool air until he’d dressed. Even under the layers, he was still cold. It was possible that the thermostat had been lowered to test Luke’s ability to ignore discomfort and his endurance. That had happened before, and he knew how painful the consequences for failure were. 

He paused in front of the mirror, the third one this month, and tied back his hair. He waited for a minute, wondering if he should change into the lighter robes, and decided against it. If he was going to be punished on his birthday, it would be for an escape attempt and nothing else. 

“Luke?” 

“Yeah?” He turned as the door opened and Leia stepped through. She was wearing her lighter robes, but Leia was from Alderaan and she could run around in the snow with short sleeves and be fine. A brief smile appeared as she eyed his clothes. 

“Cold?” 

“Always,” he lowered his hands from his hair and pushed back his sleeves as Leia produced faded white wrappings. He’d worn them while on Tatooine, they’d kept sand away from his skin. Here, they kept his sanity. “Thank you.” 

“I managed to get the blood out,” she nodded and lifted her sleeves back to show her own wrappings. “Even out of mine.” 

“Well done,” he wrapped his arms tightly and a desperate part of his mind told him to wrap them as tightly as possible. Anything to keep his sanity anchored in his body, anything to give him a line to his past. 

“It’s winter, so maybe he won’t be annoyed that you’re wearing the winter robes.”

“I,” Luke tugged his sleeves back down, the white was consumed by black and he kept his eyes on the floor. “We’ll see.” 

“Come on,” Leia pulled him out of his room and down the hallways. It was only in this part of the mansion that they could keep their faces uncovered. Where it was deserted of living people and staffed only by droids. Their identities had to be kept a secret, which had been a series of painful lessons; so by the time they’d reached the main hub, their faces were hooded and their scarves lifted into place. Hurrying wasn’t dignified, so they slowed their pace, and everyone hopped out of their way and bowed as they passed. 

Luke hated being the object of fear, a hate he let himself feel freely. He hated being so isolated that he could only speak to three people, and it was mostly his own sister. 

As they entered the main room, Luke lifted his hands to push down his hood and paused at the sight. 

A pilot with scruffy brown hair and rumpled clothes was kneeling in the middle of the “throne room” with his arms were cuffed behind his back. He had to be a smuggler, they were the only sort to attempt to betray Crimson Dawn. He was gagged to tightly Luke could see the pain behind the fear. 

“Ah,” Darth Maul turned his attention from Qi’ra, who seemed oddly disturbed, to them. “My apprentices, welcome.” 

Without reply, Luke and Leia bowed as shallowly as they dared and straightened to see the pilot gaping at them. 

“Han Solo,” Maul stepped away from the pilot, his prosthetics scraping against the stone, and settled onto his chair. Luke didn't’ think it counted as a chair since it didn’t have a back and its armrests were more suggestions than anything else, but he didn’t dare argue over something this petty. “Is the pilot who stole the coaxium all those years ago.”

Solo shrugged despite the cuffs, the gag over his mouth prevented him from speaking, and Luke wondered what he was fighting so hard to say. 

“Killed Tobias Beckett,” Maul continued as the pilot tried to speak. 

“Murdered Dryden Vos,” Luke tried not to smile beneath his scarf as the pilot butted Qi’ra in the stomach tried to use his shoulder to pull the gag down. She grabbed his hair and yanked painfully upright. Luke winced in sympathy as the pilot yelped behind the fabric. 

Luke could read the situation as well as Leia could. Three years of palace-politics had honed his ability through brutal necessity. 

Qi’ra was once attached to Han Solo, but it paled in comparison to her ambitions. She liked him, but not enough to sacrifice the years of backstabbing and manipulation she’d put in to get a place at Maul’s side. They were next on her chopping block. 

“Apprentice Sukad,” Luke swallowed and dipped his head to show he was listening. “What is your verdict?”

Leia was better at politics, they all knew it. Just because Luke could read a room didn’t mean he knew what to do about it. 

“If Dryden Vos,” Solo visibly jolted, his eyes focused on Luke. “Was foolish enough to let himself be surprised, and thus killed, he had no place serving Crimson Dawn. His position is Qi’ras anyway. She has yet to fail you.”

“Hmmm,” Maul considered Luke and then Qi’ra. “What of Solo?”

“Is there a bounty on his head?”

“Not anymore,” Maul’s approval was visible, but Luke still swallowed as he damned the stranger. 

“Then he should be executed for crossing Crimson Dawn.” 

“Very well,” Maul nodded at his judgment. “You, Apprentice Sukad, will execute Solo tonight as a sign of what will happen to those who dare betray Crimson Dawn.” 

“Apprentice Krusa, take him to the detention level. Qi’ra, inform the city we have a special event tonight. Apprentice Sukad,” Maul’s voice softened. “You may join me for breakfast.” 

“ Leia seized Han’s shoulder, dragging him away. He vanished as the door shut behind them, and then Qi’ra left, a subdued glower on her face. When Luke was alone with his kidnapper. They waited in silence as droid carried in a table and another chair, followed by plates of food, and silverware. He sat down only when Maul sat, staring at the food with a critical eye until the Sith proceeded to eat with apparent ease. 

“I know,” Maul spoke, and Luke froze while reaching for some of the flatbread. “You have struggled with my teachings, young Luke.” 

“I.” 

“Tonight you will embark on a new phase of your training when your hatred and your power coalesce with Solo’s death.”

Luke pulled down his balaclava and back his hood. As he picked at the food, Maul spoke further.

“Dryden Vos was unhinged, but he was an excellent front.” Maul continued to eat, picking out the most tender bits of roasted Rancor. “Qi’ra has earned her position, as you stated. His ship will be an asset to replace some of the coaxium.” 

“The ship is valuable?”

“Yes.”

“And the first mate?”

“A Wookie, the same that helped others escape the mining operation on Kessel.” 

A new ship to add to the fleet and a new slave to join the ranks on their other operations. Luke swallowed a bite of eggs harder than necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader makes his appearance.

Darth Vader stared out at hyperspace, oblivious to the terrified bridge crew behind him. 

The dreams were increasing, their details sharpening and becoming more and more realistic. Every night passed and he slept less and less. 

He didn’t know why he was dreaming as if he had been raised by Darth Maul. It had taken a few nights a year ago for Vader to realize that was who the red zabrak was. 

Darth Maul, a hazy memory from his youngest days when his life changed so quickly. The red and black figure that had dueled Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The reason that Vader had become Obi-Wan’s apprentice instead of Qui-Gon. 

But Maul was dead, dead long ago and Vader was tormented with dreams of what might have been. 

Last night's dream had been peculiar though. He had dreamed of Tatooine so clearly, of the twin suns and faces, he only vaguely remembered but aged significantly, Owen and Beru. 

He clenched his fists, not seeing how his crew cowered in their seats. 

The lingering sense of homesickness and desperation was disgusting, and unbefitting a Sith. There was a feeling of fear and a quiet desperation that Vader could not seem to shake. For that last three years, it worsened until Vader could nearly hear the voices of his madness. 

He couldn’t even meditate to make up for the lack of sleep, they were louder in his meditation. Here, staring into hyperspace, he could almost hear the voices. Blue and white swirled in his vision in endless circles and waves until, despite himself, Vader was lulled into a mindless focus.

“I don’t want to die,” a man’s voice whispered, “and I’m not dying by some gangster's hands.” He was terrified, but his voice was patchy. The next one came across clearly, a young woman by the sound of it.

“Can you fly the ship, smuggler?” 

“I won that ship, I can fly it.” The conversation faded, and the image of a woman in Sith robes restraining a Corellian pilot flickered into existence. Stone replaced smooth transparisteel, and a cave seemed to overtake the bridge. The man was grim and terrified and the woman was one a mission. 

“Can you fly it well?” She demanded. 

“I made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs,” the pilot bragged, his lips scraping along the stone wall despite his efforts to pull his head away. 

“Good,” she turned her head sharply as a noise sounded to their left. Vader turned to investigate and when he turned back, the girl was staring (or so he assumed) straight at him. Her hood slipped back a bit and he caught sight of dark brown eyes, so familiar that it felt as if a spear had been shoved straight through his chest. They were Padme’s eyes. “How are you?”

The vision sizzled out of existence as Admiral Ozzel marched through. “Lord Va- AWRK!” Foregoing the force, Vader seized the pompous man’s neck and hoisted him into the air. 

“Who?” He boomed, “made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs!” 

“What?” Someone gasped, and Ozzel was turning a satisfying shade of puce, his legs kicking and his hands scrambling at Vader’s wrist. 

“The Kessel run?” The girl's eyes were haunting him. Padme’s eye, so full of pain and desperation. “Lord Vader, the shortest Kessel run is 14 parsecs. 12 isn’t possible!” 

He dropped Ozzel to the deck and stepped over his rasping body. The crewmember who had spoken turned pale and stood stock-still as Vader loomed over the crew pit. 

“Find me the pilot who successfully made it in 12 parsecs!” He accompanied this order with a reminder of what failure would bring them. They rubbed their neck and nodded furiously. Sweeping out of the room, his fury only mounted. 

He would discover whatever lies his master had fed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia talk to Han

Dathomir was always a dark planet. It was, as Darth Maul put it, a well-spring of the dark side. A natural well-spring of the dark side, but today it felt even darker. When Luke mediated actively, he plunged the planet into icy, bitter darkness. 

Leia shivered despite herself as the darkness shivered around her, seething with Luke’s tension. She could see her breath in front of her, misting in the cold as she approached his favorite rock garden. Not that Sith could have a favorite rock garden, but Luke managed to have one. 

“Luke?” She rounded a boulder, ignoring the lightsaber burns and scratches scattered over it. Luke was wrapped in as many layers as he could manage, meditating with his expression twisted into a miserable frown. It was times like this that Leia truly feared what her brother might become if they stayed. 

“Leia,” the cold dissipated, and his eyes opened to reveal their endless blue depths. He smiled and pulled a white bundle from his pocket. “I saved you some breakfast.” 

“Thank you,” her stomach rumbled, and she sat opposite him to eat. “What did he want to talk to you about?”

“Just that...that I’m going to be reaching a new stage in my training after,” his head bowed, “after I…”

“Execute Solo, what about his first mate?” 

“A Wookie, he’s slated for a mining operation.” 

“I see,” Leia stared at her brother, chewing thoughtfully on the roll. His hands were tucked into his lap, the edges of his arm wrapping peaking through the space between his glove and his sleeve. Today was her 19th birthday, and she wasn’t going to spend another year of her life bowing and scraping to a man who imagined himself her master and soon-to-be galactic conqueror. She had to be careful about what she revealed to Luke, Maul had spent more time breaking down his barriers. 

Luke wasn’t a natural liar either. He handed her another roll, and she wished his hands were uncovered so she could check how his injuries were healing. On days when Maul was handling more Crimson Dawn than their training, it counted as a rare day off. They hadn’t had a lot of those days in the past three years. 

“I want to see Solo,” Luke stood. “Where did you put him?” 

“The cells, as ordered. Why would you like to visit him?” 

“I’m curious,” Luke swept by her, handing her yet another roll. She followed, chewing quickly and making sure she didn’t leave a trace of crumbs on her robes. “He managed to betray Crimson Dawn.” 

“Yes, he did.” 

“But he’s still here, in prison.” 

“Yes.” Luke had tried to escape once, trying to take a ship he didn’t really know how to fly; carting Leia’s unconscious body around as he did so. What was said about the aftermath of that incident was better left unsaid. 

Leia hadn’t been awake for most of it, recovering as she was from a training accident, but the change in Luke had been obvious. The shadows under his eyes had never gone away, despite the time he’d spent in a medical coma. 

The cells were dim places and a place where uncomfortable memories tugged at their minds. Both had spent a great deal of time down here. Han Solo had been thrown into the largest cell, still cuffed but his gag was gone and Leia could hear him cursing from the end of the hall. 

“What’s the big idea!” Solo rounded on Luke as soon as he turned the corner. “You’ve got something against smugglers?” 

“How did you manage to steal the coaxium?” Luke asked instead. “How did you manage to kill Dryden Vos?” 

“Kill Vos?” Han shook his head. “I don’t know what Qi’ra told everyone, but I had nothing to do with his death. All I was trying to do was escape, catch up to Beckett. He’d kidnapped my first mate. Where is Chewie?” 

“Chewie?” 

“The Wookie! Chewbacca, what did you do with him?” 

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance. “What happened to Vos?” Luke asked finally, he adjusted his hands carefully under his wide sleeves. It looked intimidating, but Leia knew he was cold. He hadn’t been warm in years. 

“Vos? The crazy guys with all of those scars and the weird knives?” Solo leaned against the bars of the door. Neither of them had ever met Vos or Beckett. That had been years before Luke and Leia had been brought to Crimson Dawn. “Qi’ra stabbed him.” 

“Qi’ra...stabbed him?” Leia’s disbelief was audible.

“Yes, she had a sword.” Han waved his hands and wandered to the back end of the cell. “She...she was fighting him, he stabbed through her sword with one of his fancy red-glowy knives. She ripped it out of his hands and then stabbed him with that. She said...she said she would be right behind me! She said she would be there, but then she stole the ship and left! I!” Han jabbed his fingers into his chest. “Didn’t kill Vos. I wish I had, but I didn’t.” 

“I see.” Leia had an ominous way of pronouncing things, and Luke could feel her putting together a few ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks a bit.

“Lord Vader,” scarcely an hour or so after he had sent his officers on the search, one was presenting a datapad and shaking in their boots. 

“Who is it?” He demanded, voice booming through the room and down to the very steel of the ship. “

“We have a report from Smugglers Run, milord. A smuggler named Han Solo has been bragging about making the run in 12 parsecs...he’s brag has been verified by one other eye-witness. He was a deserter, sentenced to execution, but he escaped with the Wookie.” They handed the datapad over, and a face younger than the one he had seen in his vision stared back at him. 

“Where is he now?” 

“There was a bounty on his head, it was collected by a bounty hunter named Greef Carga from Nevarro.”

“Who set the bounty?”

“We don’t know yet, my lord.” 

“Find this Greef Carga, find where this bounty originated from and where he took Captain Solo.” 

“Yes, Lord Vader.” They saluted hastily, leaving the datapad behind and scurrying away. As soon as they were gone, Vader lowered the top of the egg and settled in to meditate. 

#$#$#$

Obi-Wan watched the holo as Bail and Breha and a thousand other mourners gathered at the base of the hill. The sea of black swept out of the view of the camera. It was the third year this crowd had gathered, growing in size as each year ticked by without a sign of Princess Leia’s return. 

His comm chimed, and he turned his attention from the mourning ceremony to the holo of Owen Lars. The man looked worn and desperate. 

“Owen.”

“Kenobi...I got your message.” Lars tucked his thumbs into his pockets, staring up at him. “You’ve had no luck?” 

“I’m sorry, Owen. I wish...I wish I have found him, but there’s not even been a whisper.” 

“What about the girl?” 

“I’m sorry,” again he shook his head. “They’re both...gone. I intend to keep searching, Owen. I promise I won’t stop.” 

“You’ve brought my son home once before, Kenobi,” Owen nodded grimly, “you can do it again.” 

“I will try my best.” Obi-Wan sighed, glancing back at the holo. Bail and Breha in their mourning clothes, looking regale and utterly distraught. 

“Try? Do or do not, Kenobi, there is no try. Isn’t that’s what you always say?” 

“I...yes..” he blinked a few times. “Yes, it is.” 

“Then bring Luke home, Kenobi.” The communication cut out and Obi-Wan was left alone yet again. The screen showed yet another family grieving because of Obi-Wan’s failure. 

Pulling his coat back on, and decided to start another search. 

#$#$#$ 

Greef Carga was living large and enjoying the attention that his latest bounty had brought him. He was a few drinks in when a young-looking hunter came scurrying into the bar. They weren’t big, and as soon as they spotted Creef they were across the room in a hurry. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey!” Creef patted the seat beside him, beaming. “Join me, join me! You look like you need a drink!” 

“I’m not here for a drink...I uh,” they looked surprised to see a drink pushed into their hand by a serving droid.”Oh, thank you.” 

“Manners!” Creef took a swig of his drink, “they’ll get you everywhere. Look, kid, you seem nervous. There’s nothing to be nervous about!” 

“I’m a little nervous,” the kid admitted, “I’m trying to make my way as a bounty hunter too, but I can’t seem to figure out how to catch the big ones! Like the one you just brought in for...uh..who was it again?” 

“Crimson Dawn!” He didn’t seen the older man in the back of the bar lift his head. A gray beard obscured most of his face, but his eyes were a bright, focused blue. “You know, I don’t like doing work for gangsters, but they paid very well. Look at the money, kid. Always look at the money! I can even make up for the fact that I had to take my ship to that witches hell-hole!” 

“Witches hell-hole?” 

“The red planet, my friend. The home of Crimson Dawn.” He had a vague memory of being told to keep the secret to himself. The woman had been beautiful, so he’d been distracted. The man in the back perked up again.

“Is it Tatooine?”

“Ha! No! It was Dathomir,” Greef held the younger man by the scruff of his neck, grinning drunkenly into their suspiciously clean face. “Dathomir, filthy planet, but they pay well enough. Look for jobs like that...do you...do you want me to tell you how I got Solo and that Wookie?”

“Yes,” the man’s voice, and Greef’s followed until they were whispering quietly enough that the stranger in the back had to inch closer and closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Darth Maul watched Luke and Leia move fluidly through their lightsaber forms. Both of them were advancing with excellent speed and skill, mastering everything he taught almost as soon as he taught it. Luke, in particular, had a natural affinity for the lightsaber and the force. What he had in sheer power, he lacked the ruthlessness and drive to be a true powerhouse of the dark side. Leia, while not nearly as quick on the uptake as Luke with her powers and the saber, had the strength and genius of her upbringing. She had been a duly elected senator at one point, well-educated and skilled at politics. She’d masterminded the downfall of several of his subordinates; all of whom had insulted herself or her brother. 

The Rule of Two had proven to be a waste of time and energy for Sidious and Dooku, so he wouldn’t bother. Both of the Sith Lords had played their various apprentices against each other again and again, so he did not. 

He allowed Luke and Leia to bond, to strengthen their affection for each other. To clutch to each other when they were afraid. His own bond with his brothers had saved him more than once. 

Here, he had done his best to avoid anything that was too Sidious-like. Fear might breed hatred and thus power, but it meant that their apprentice was disloyal and simmering with plots and distrust. Loyal students would do whatever their masters asked.

They were so close to being ready, but their attachments to their former lives kept them chained to the light. Luke was slipping further and further each day, and it was only a matter of time for Leia.   
Maul stepped from the shadows, watching Luke parry an invisible opponent and then pause when the blue eyes found him. Beside him, Leia paused as well.   
Luke and Leia paused as they finally caught sight of him. Their sabers extinguished and they bowed. 

“I didn’t see you,” Luke said, looking around Maul as if expecting someone else. 

“Your dedication to your dueling is admirable, but you should be preparing for tonight.”

“Preparing?” Luke tilted his head to the side. Maul wondered if he knew how childish is made him look, or if it was a deliberate attempt to seem innocent. 

“After Solo’s execution you will receive your first Sith tattoo.”

“My first…” Their eyes focused on his face, no doubt tracing the outline of his tattoos. “It’s uh...it’s not going to look anything like yours...is it?” 

“These are significant to the Nightbrother’s clan, you will receive tattoos meant for human Sith. You must purify yourself first.”

“Uh,” Luke floundered, and Maul set a hand on his shoulder to steady the young human. 

“It will not be easy, Apprentice Sukad. Tonight will be a test of your endurance of your dedication. If you embark on this ritual and slip up, even once, the darkness will consume you. There will be nothing left, do you understand?” 

“I...understand.” 

“Very well,” he glanced to Leia, her expression was focused on Luke and while he couldn’t read past her shields he could deduce her feelings on the matter. “Do not be jealous, Apprentice Krusa, you will soon be ready for your first tattoo.” 

“Of course,” Leia nodded, “I am very proud of Luke.” 

“Very good,” tucking his arms behind his back, he turned away. “You know what to do, Apprentice Sukad.”

“Before,” Leia spoke up quickly, “you go...I spoke to Captain Solo when I escorted him down to the cell.”

“And?” Maul turned a bit, raising an eyebrow tattoo and visibly amused by Leia’s words.

“He told me that he hadn’t been the one to kill Dryden Vos.”

“You believed the word of a smuggler?” 

“I do.” Leia didn’t waver.

“Then who, according to this smuggler, killed Dryden Vos?”

“The one who had the most to gain from his death.” 

“Qi’ra?” Maul turned around properly, his glower intensified. “On the eve of your brother's triumph, you would disrupt this with politics?”

“It bears investigating.” Leia lifted her chin, brown eyes meeting amber with equal intensity. “Captain Solo may be innocent of Vos’ death, and if that if the case then.”

“Solo will be executed, this is non-negotiable.” 

“Then the truth must still be known. If Qi’ra did murder Dryden Vos, then who else will she murder for power? Who else does she see a disposable?” 

“You are my apprentices, she would never seek to destroy you.” When Leia didn’t respond, he shook his head. “I will investigate Apprentice Krusa, but if you have brought this to my attention because of petty jealousy, you will rue your recklessness.”

“I understand.” She dipped her head. 

“Apprentice Sukad, you know what to do.”

“Yes.” Turning to his sister as soon as Maul was out of ear-shot, Luke hissed. “Leia, listen to me. I can’t get that tattoo! I know what happens! I read the books! I know that they’ll make me...it makes access to the Dark Side easy. It’s done with poison! Leia!” 

“Huh, well, before your purification ritual begins I want to show you something.” 

“Show me what?” Luke asked, stumbling along behind Leia and covering his face as they made their way through the compound. 

“Something that will interest you a great deal. Hold on,” she paused as they reached the main hallway. No one was around, and she nodded. “Let’s go. ‘

“Leia, I know it’s our birthday but I don’t.” He stopped talking as Leia led him through the back alleys and streets until they reached what most of Crimson Dawn considered to be the spaceport. “Leia!” He yanked his hand free, face going paler than death at the sight of the ship looming overhead. Shivering and looking around he pulled his cloak closer. “Leia…” 

“This won’t be like last time, Luke,” Leia promised. “This time we’re going get away.” 

“Leia! He’s coming here!” 

“No, he isn’t.” She grabbed his sleeve, pushing it back to show the tan arm-wrappings. “Luke, when we were first kidnapped you gave me one of your wrappings. You said that we could hide our truth under the dark robes. You told me that we’d stay good, and we wouldn’t fall as long as we knew who we were. Doesn’t that mean anything? You said it yourself.” 

“He tortured me after last time,” Luke whispered, staring at his wrist and then at Leia. Her stomach bottomed out. “Before you woke up, before...it was electricity.” 

“Luke.” Her voice was firm, “this is different. I’m going to be with you. I promise you.” 

“But we don’t know how to fly it.” 

“That’s why Captain Solo is going to do it for us,” Leia said firmly. 

“Is that so?” both whipped around to see Qi’ra standing at the top of the boarding ramp with an arm around Captain Solo’s neck and a blaster pressed against the side of his head. 

“Qi’ra,” Han whispered, “you don’t have to do this.” 

“I knew you two were traitors biding your time.” 

“You hypocrite,” Leia hissed, she went for her lightsaber. “You killed Dryden Vos and framed Captain Solo for it. You only want power.” 

“I’m loy-” Her words were cut off as the sudden appearance of a super-star destroyer in the corner of their eyes. They all turned, as two more destroyers appeared and dozens and dozens of drop-ships and TIE fighters began to pour into open space. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” Luke and Leia didn’t respond, they were too busy gaping at the sheer power radiating from above. The dark star that was Darth Vader, the oncoming storm and the promise of meeting another Sith, set them both on edge.

“I had nothing to do with that!” Han, Leia, and Luke all proclaimed at the same time. 

“Some one had to, and you’re betraying!” 

“Shut up!” Leia snarled, her anger lashing through the Force in an uncontrolled tempest that always preceded ultraviolence. “The Empire is coming down on our ears and you’re bitching about loyalty!” 

“You were supposed to be his masterpieces!” Qi’ra shrieked, and Luke had the sense that had been bottling up a lot since they had arrived. 

Her jealousy was coming to head now, and her wild fury would not be stoppered any more 

“You took my place!” 

“We didn’t want your place,” Luke answered cooly, trying to think of a way to keep Qi’ra from slaughtering their ride. They needed to escape. He withdrew his lightsaber alongside his sister. “You can have it, if you can prove you deserve it!” 

Han ducked to the side as Qi’ra’s blaster was yanked violently out of her hand, the bolt going wildly to the side. “Qi’ra!” He rolled off the ramp and landed on the ground with a wet thud. But his former flame was already charging down the stairs, her sword sliding from its scabbard just in time to meet Leia’s violent downswing. 

Qi’ra might have had years of practice and experience, but Luke and Leia had teamwork, drive, and an inherent connection that the woman lacked. But Qi’ra hadn’t been Maul’s best student for years with nothing to show for it. She easily kept up with Luke and Leia; blocking and ducking and swinging. It was a brilliant display of skill and power, but Darth Vader was looming over the planet and neither twin wanted to attract the attention of another Sith Lord. 

“GUYS!” Han shouted, poking his head over the boarding ram, blood trickling down the side of his head. “WE NEED TO LEAVE! THIS IS THE 501ST!” 

“You fools!” Qi’ra and Leia were locked in combat, lightsaber, and blade sparking off of each other. The unhinged fury in Maul’s lieutenant's eyes had nothing on Leia’s burgeoning hatred. Their rivalry had been something to amuse Maul, but he’d never actively supported one or the other. Leia had hated Qi’ra being an active participant in their torment and Qi’ra hated her for having more Force abilities. Luke also assumed that Qi’ra was keenly aware that Leia was a lot smarter than Qi’ra. “If the Empire!” 

“Finds us, you’ll be just as dead!” Leia disengaged and Luke reached out with the Force instead of prolonging the fight. As her sword swung down, singing through the air, she froze. Vibrating in place and seething For all of Qi’ra Force potential, she had nothing compared to the powerhouse that was Luke. as Leia ran up the boarding ramp and Luke followed soon after. Only to yell in surprise as blaster bolts erupted from all sides. He redirected as many as possible, ducking past a few. He was aware that they were trying to lead him away from the boarding ramp, but he wasn’t going to let his one chance of escape slip through his fingers. 

He threw Qi’ra to the side, at the largest knot of troopers. Only taking a small malicious glee in her scream of rage. Catching as many bolts as he was- took a great deal of attention. When he came back to himself, Leia and Han were shouting at each other. 

Luke blinked a few times, falling back against the wall as Vader’s sinister presence reached out he could feel the bitter cold tendrils brushing against him. For a moment he blinked against on-coming spots and stared blearily up at the brown hairy alien now looming over him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to take a deep breath as the ship rattled around him. “I really am sorry.”

Chewbacca snarled softly and reached to pat Luke’s head gently. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen against the Wookie until Leia rounded the corner. Agitation was bleeding off every movement that faded as soon as she caught sight of Luke.

“What happened, are you alright?” 

“I think so.” He didn’t bother to push away, Chewbacca was warm and comfortable and he smelled like metal and space. He didn’t know that wookies could purr. 

“It was Vader wasn’t it?” He nodded against the broad chest.

“You need to lay down.” 

“You don’t need to coddle me, when was the last time you ate?” 

“I’m going to eat,” Leia bristled, “Captain Solo,” she barked, “where is the kitchen?” 

“FIND IT YOURSELF!”


	7. Chapter 7

“What is this?” 

“A camera from a stormtrooper raiding Crimson Dawn’s base.” 

The rebels council was gathered around a tiny holo-projector. Obi-Wan coughed into his shoulder and gratefully accepted the cup of caf that Mon Mothma pressed his way. 

“Shh,” General Drevan waved the quiet as the helmet camera showed a regular scene of the Empire taking a new planet. Except that these people were criminals and fighting back, blaster bolts were flying. As the trooper approached a landing pad with a Corellian ship, Obi-Wan sucked down a lung-full of caf and air in unfortunate tandem as the trooper took up a place with an excellent view of a black-robed figure redirecting blaster bolts with a vivid red lightsaber. There was a woman too, held in place by an invisible power. After a few minutes, the woman went flying toward the stormtrooper and his group. There was some audible cursing as the woman tried to disentangle herself from the troopers, only to be stunned by five bolts at once. 

The ship rose out of view and vanished, and the entire group hissed in shock as Darth Vader appeared. Stalking around the downed troopers until he reached the now-stunned woman. He stood at her side for only a moment before lifting his head and staring into the sky where the ship had vanished. 

A moment later the camera cut out. 

“Who?”

“Two dark-siders that aren’t affiliated with the Empire or Lord Vader.” 

“Trained in Force techniques and lightsabers combat,” Obi-Wan observed. A faint hope stirred in his chest, mingling with mounting horror as the video restarted and he was treated to the sight of a slight young man wielding a blood-red lightsaber and distinctly dark-side techniques. “I think.” 

“Yes?” The other rebels stared at him. 

“I think...that this might be…” He floundered for words. “As you know the Skywalker twins have been missing for...three years.” 

“You think that this might be Luke Skywalker?” Mothma lifted the projector to her eyes, trying to peer through the blurry scene at the young man. Every inch of skin was covered, but instinct screamed at them. There were only so many people in the history of the galaxy who could have commanded such skill and technique after only three years of training. 

“I think it may be Luke and Leia,” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. “I don’t dare speculate with whatever happened, but if Vader is hunting them then they are in grave danger.” 

“But if they are dark, then there may be no chance to save them.” 

“Possibly.” Once Obi-Wan might have thought that that the dark had no chance of being beaten back once it entered someone’s heart. That was years ago. He had seen more of the galaxy and more of people in the last three years, all suffering from the Empire and all changing in hundreds of little ways. He had seen the result of Vader’s oppression, and galactic apathy. The small corner of his heart the mourned for Anakin’s fall whispered that there had to be hope for the twins. “I won’t know until I find them. This is the first solid lead I’ve had in three years. I won’t pass judgment until I’ve seen them with my own eyes.”

“You’ll have to find them,” pointed out General Drevan. 

“That should be no trouble,” he tried to infuse his face with a bravado he couldn’t feel. “I know that ship.” 

#$#$#$#4

“I’m not kidding. I saw him.” Vader heard the whisper break across his consciousness, and he lost track of the meeting. The girl’s voice was nervous but smooth. 

“How could you have seen him?” The boy's voice was quiet, a little raspy, and something in Vader’s heart shifted. “I sensed him...but you could see him?” 

“I could see him!” The girl marched across Vader’s field of vision. Her hood was still up but shadowed her face enough that he couldn’t see her clearly. “I think that’s how he knew where we were.” 

“It was a distraction I guess.” The room around the girl expanded until Vader was slotted neatly in a closet doorway, looking into a small captain’s cabin. No doubt aboard that dilapidated old ship that had escaped Dathomir, the Millenium Falcon. The young man was laying on the bed, the girl was unwrapping bandages on his arms. Vader couldn’t see what was wrong with him. “If the Empire hadn’t shown up, then Qi’ra would have stopped us or at least alerted Maul that something was wrong.” 

“True, I suppose, but how did they even find out that Crimson Dawn was on Dathomir?”

“I don’t know.” The boy hissed 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I only regret that I didn’t kill her,” the girl shook her head. “Look at this.” 

“It’ll be fine.”

“Listen, you idiot, I’m going to find some bacta and hopefully these will heal properly.” 

“Seriously, I’ll be fine.” 

“Listen to me!” The girl exclaimed, “I’ve had to sit back and watch as.”

“Please,” his voice was soft and gentle, a hand rose to squeeze her arm. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

“I am supposed to make sure...I’m your sister!” 

“Lord Vader.” The girl whipped around, and Vader caught sight of her deep brown eyes and a shocked pair of blue ones right before the vision faded. Replaced by the conference room where his officers and soldiers were staring at him with varying expressions of confusion

“What is it? Captain?” He demanded testily. 

“My lord...we’ve found a section of the main building that looks as if it was built for...long-term imprisonment. Technicians accessed the files on the locks and security system.”

“And?”

“They...need your help, my lord.” The officers looked around, Ozzel was smirking. The captain set a datapad on the desk and pushed it his way. There were dozens of pictures, evidence of long-term living. Training rooms, robes, a few spare training sabers, a room for a woman and a room for a man. Another room hadn’t been accessed and the brig was sealed completely and they didn’t know if someone was hiding in the prison."They can't make head or tales of what it means." 

Darth Maul, the zabrak Sith Lord that refused to die. A nuisance and Jedi-Killer. Dimly he remembered the black-robed figure chasing himself and Qui-Gon across the desert. Perhaps the second greatest of Obi-Wan’s failures. 

Darth Maul had managed to acquire two Force-sensitives, siblings, and had been in the process of training them. It didn’t look as terrible as Maul’s training probably had been. There were real beds, real water, and semi-regular meals. 

The Sith Lord was probably intent on finding them again too. They had escaped, leaving Qi’ra, the face and lieutenant of Crimson Dawn for Vader to find. 

He had no interest in Qi’ra, her Force sensitivity was laughable and any information she had to offer was kept in the records around the base. 

“Increase the bounty on Captain Solo, the Millennium Falcon, the Wookie Chewbacca, and his two passengers to 5 million credits.” Vader said abruptly. “Alive, unharmed.” 

Clearly not understanding why Vader would be ordering this, the man nodded. “Yes, my lord.” 

“Any other members of Crimson Dawn are to be kept alive and imprisoned. Interrogated thoroughly. Find the leader of this pathetic gang, and we will destroy them from the inside out.” 

“Yes, Lord Vader.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke And Leia go somewhere.

Leia stared into the small mirror in Solo’s quarters. She was nearly unrecognizable from the time she’d been kidnapped. Her baby-fat was all gone, her eyes had hardened, and there were frown lines around her mouth.

19 and she already looked like a hardened warrior. 

Gone were her soft hands, the delicate and beautiful hair with its intricate styles she’s worn. She had been re-shaped and reformed, and Leia honestly wasn’t sure if she liked the person staring back at her. 

She hadn’t been proud of some of the things she’d done. Slumping a bit, she turned when Luke patted her side. 

“Leia?” He seemed bleary, and from beneath most of the blankets on the ship, Luke seemed to be warm for the first time in three years. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m wondering why we’re both seeing visions of Darth Vader,” she lied, laying beside Luke and ignoring the mirror hanging at the end of the bedded alcove. “Is that how he knew? I had Captain Solo in the hallway...and I saw Vader lurking over his shoulders. He vanished a moment later then too.” 

“How could Vader be connecting to use across the galaxy...through the Force? Even after three years we still didn’t have a bond with Maul?” 

“Maybe it’s because of Lord Vader? He seemed stronger.” 

“That still doesn’t make sense, for such a strong bond to have like that...there has to be a reason. Lord Lozz theorized that Force Bonds could only happen naturally and that they couldn’t be forced.” Luke propped his head up on one hand. “So it still doesn’t make sense.” 

“It sure doesn’t.” Leia sighed. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to go home?” Luke asked finally and honestly wasn’t sure what to tell him. Their parents would want them back, but if Vader knew who... She sat up straight. 

“Luke, do you think anyone knows what we look like?” 

“No, Maul was very against people knowing what we looked like. Remember, this was how I got locked in the brig for a few days straight?”

“He knew, but no one else did. Luke, I think we can go home. No one but Qi’ra knew what we looked like.” 

“But if he survived then don’t you think he’s going to hunt us down and the first place he’s going to look is our homes.” 

“But if we go to the rebellion, then we can get some help. There are Jedi among the rebellion!” 

“Real Jedi? Like our father?” 

“Yes, the last one to survive the purge! Kanan Jarrus, he has an apprentice named Ezra. I met them a few years ago while I was still running for the senate.” 

“I think that could work.” 

“They’re based out of Lothal. When we stop, we’ll ask Solo to make a course correction for Lothal.” 

“What if they’re not still in Lothal?” 

“Then they’re probably still with the rebellion.” 

“What if Vader killed them?” Leia fell silent, she and Luke stared at each other. “It’s been three years, Leia. I mean, my aunt and uncle probably think that I’m dead.” 

“I want to make contact with my mother and father, but we can’t alert Maul to where we are.” 

“So we go to Lothal first,” Luke said hastily. 

“We got Lothal,” Leia agreed, “and then we try to find the rebellion.” 

“Avoid the Empire and Crimson Dawn,” Luke stared at the ceiling. It was gunmetal gray and the most beautiful sight he’d seen because it wasn’t the small stone room he’d had for three years. “How hard can it be?” 

“Five million credits!” They paused as Han’s voice broke through their quiet. Sitting up and standing at the ready just in time for the man to come into the room. “Five million credits!” 

“What is the problem, Captain Solo?” Leia demanded, and the Corellian jabbed a finger her direction. 

“Five million credits is the problem, Princess!” Leia visibly balked. “Vader put out a bounty of five million credits for me, Chewie, the ship, and you two!” 

“He what?” Luke asked, and Solo glowered his direction. 

“Five million credits. Who are you? Why does he care about you? Is it that magic you two have?” 

“It’s none of your concern, Captain Solo.” Leia hissed, “you need to make a course correction to Lothal when we come out of hyperspace.” 

“Lothal? There’s nothing on Lothal! It’s a dump!” 

“Lothal!” His sister barked, Luke shook his head. “And if you’re a smuggler, then do your best to avoid capture. If Vader arrests a single one of us, then we’re all dead!” 

“Great!” Han threw up his hands. “That’s just great! What do you expect me to do? This ship is iconic, and I’ve got contacts and enemies all over the outer rim.” 

“Again, not our problem.” 

“Fine!” He stormed out, and Luke and Leia exchanged a single, frantic look before following him. 

#$#$3

Kanan Jarrus didn’t often meditate in public or out in the open. Ezra, beside him, was half asleep and doing his best to stay awake. He didn’t bother trying to wake his padawan, figuring it was time to give the young man extra sleep. 

Until two dark storm-clouds began a slow cautious approach. He tilted his head to the side reaching out with the Force. They weren’t trying to sneak up on him. They were announcing their presence, warning of their approach, but with peaceful intentions. 

“Huh.” They weren’t inquisitors, open sores in the Force who had been tortured beyond madness. These two were Dark, bruises against the light of Lothal, but. Kanan felt around them a little more, confused. 

Powerful, greatly powerful, but they weren’t totally Fallen. For all of their darkness, there was light too. 

“Ezra.” He elbowed his padawan in the side. Ezra snorted awake. 

“What?” He yawned, and Kanan heard him stretch out his arms. 

“Who is approaching?” 

“What..OH CRAP!” He seized Ezra’s shoulder before the young man could jump to his feet. “Kanan, inquisitors!” 

“No, they’re not.” Kanan shook his head, standing up slowly and facing the direction of the new-comers. “How far off are they?” 

“Not far, but I think it’s a woman and a guy. They’re...wearing black robes and their faces are covered.” 

“Okay, go get Hera and prep the ship. We don’t want to take any chances. When you come out, bring some milk, will you?” 

“Uh...Okay?” Ezra left, and Kanan settled into a classic Jedi meditation pose. 

They got close and Kanan could smell a whiff of blood and stone. “Master Jarrus.” Even though he couldn’t see anymore, he guessed one or both were bowing. 

“Kanan will do,” he said. 

“Do you,” a voice he hadn’t heard in five or six years and barely remembered echoed from the figure on the right. A young woman’s voice, steady and strong. “Do you, remember me?” 

“Leia?” he reached out and a delicate, gloved hand settled into his. “Princess?” 

“Hello, Kanan,” her voice was choked up. “I...it’s been a long time.” 

“Leia,” he stood up, refusing to let go, and wrapped the young woman into a hug. She seemed larger now, taller and broader. Her force presence was bleeding through, and her grief was raw against him. “Leia, where have you been? What happened? Did Lord Vader train you? You feel like…” 

“A Sith?” The boy asked, and the pain in his voice was obvious. As was the grief and self-deprecation. He would have given anything to see his face. 

“No,” Kanan said softly, releasing Leia long enough to reach out to the boy. He flinched and Kanan drew his hand back. “No, not Sith...but you feel hurt.” 

“Kanan, this is my brother.” 

“You have a brother?” 

“A twin brother,” Leia muttered, “and it wasn’t Vader who trained us.” 

“Who?” 

“Have you heard of Darth Maul?” 

“MAUL!” 

“That old Sith?” Ezra reappeared, liquid was sloshing around in a container. “Uh, Kanan.” 

“You remember Ezra?” There was a rustle of fabric and Ezra gasped. 

“Princess Leia?” 

“Hello, Ezra,” Leia sounded tired. “It’s been a long time.” 

“It’s been forever!” Ezra sounded amazed, his shock was evident in the Force. “You...what happened to you. I heard you died!”

“I didn’t die. Ezra, this is my little brother.” 

“I’m her older brother,” the boy spoke. A shiver ran down Kanan’s spine at the slightly raspy tones, as if he’d screamed until his voice had torn. “Luke.” 

“Luke, I’m...Ezra Bridger.”

“It is nice to meet you.” 

“But what are you doing dressed like that? What are you doing with Sithly looking robes? What does Maul have anything to do with this?” 

“You know Maul?” 

“Yeah...I was a lot younger when he...uh...tried to recruit me.” 

“Oh.” Surprise filtered through, as well as betrayal. 

“We met on Malchor and he tried to make me a Sith apprentice and then we went to Tatooine...Luke Skywalker! You’re the kid Obi-Wan was protecting!”

“Obi-Wan?” Luke Skywalker asked, and Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Who is Obi-Wan.” 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Kanan sat back down, crossing his legs and gestured for everyone to follow. “Ezra, did you bring cups?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then everyone sit down and we’re going to discuss what’s been happening.” Kanan felt tired, far too tired considering he was only in his thirties. 

About an hour later his head was pounding and his heart was aching as Luke and Leia relayed the last three years. They left out a few details, but he could connect the dots on his own. There wasn’t any milk left, which Luke had downed like a man ready to perish in a desert. 

“So...you want to go home but as long as Vader and Maul are hunting you.” 

“We honestly didn’t know where to go,” Leia admitted quietly. “He knows where we live, our lives and our families. We won’t go to the Empire.” 

“I don’t want to be a Sith anymore.” 

“Anymore?” Kanan turned his head toward Luke, even if he couldn’t see the boy anymore, he knew what he was looking at. 

“Yeah,” now unsure, Luke seemed to cower a bit. “Yeah, I’m...we were kidnapped by a Sith, he trained us in the Dark Side...we’re...Dark.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t sense a great Darkness about you,” Kanan admitted, “pain, fear, and darkness...but neither of you seem to have Fallen.” 

“You mean it?” The Force visibly lightened around Luke as he took a deep breath. “You really mean it?” 

“I do.” Kanan nodded. “You were his prisoners for three years, trained in only the Dark Side when you first started to learn. You are both...remarkable.”

“We aren’t Sith Lords? But he called us Sukad and Krusa...those are Dark Side names. We have red lightsabers.” 

“Which means he wanted you to look the part of Sith Lords, but Maul is a very smart person for someone who is very dumb sometimes. He tried to poach Ezra when I was right there. You look like Sith, but you don’t feel like Sith. I’ve met a few.” 

“We both have.” Ezra corrected, “and we’ve met inquisitors and we’ve met all sort of Imperials and even the non-Force sensitive Imperials feel darker than you.” 

“I’m not,” Leia and Luke were quiet and Kanan heart a faint noise, one he knew very well. The soft whimper of a child trying not to cry, a choked gasp followed by a shuddering intake of breath. “I’m not dark?” Leia asked, and he heard the looming, unspoken question from Luke. 

“No,” he told them plainly, “but you’re not light either.” 

“But we’re not...we’re not Sith Lords?” 

“Being as Dark and as cruel as a Sith Lord takes effort,” Kanan said, “being...anything takes effort and the choices you make every day.”

“I want to be a Jedi,” Luke’s voice was watery. “Like my father before me.” 

“Leia?” 

“I don’t want to be anything like what Maul wanted me to be. I hate him, I hate everything he’s done to us.” 

“Seems as good of a reason as any.” Kanan mused. “Do you two need to go get your things?” 

“Our things, these are the only things we have.” He assumed they were gesturing at their clothes. “But we did promise Captain Solo his money. We’ll need to bring him too.” 

“Ah, that might be a little tricky.”

“We need to throw the Empire and Maul off our tracks,” Luke spoke up. “We’d like to go with you...but Captain Solo has a plan. Can we meet up?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Kanan tugged lightly on his beard. “Where would we meet up?’ 

“Captain Solo says he has an old friend and he can help us lay low there.” 

“Where?” Kanan asked, and hoped Hera wouldn’t be too mad with him. It wasn't often that the Force dropped two powerhouses in his lap, keen to escape the Dark and accept the Jedi. Surely she’d understand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud City - Part 1

“My lord,” Captain Piett was proving to be an admirable alley, “who are we going to find in Cloud City?” The strain on his mental capacity was obvious and it was clear he was having trouble accepting anything Vader said as anything other than ‘Force nonsense’. The blasphemy was ignored because he was as efficient as he was intelligent.

“Records indicate that Captain Solo and the city administrator, Lando Calrissian, were once affiliated.” 

“Yes, Lord Vader.” The city was cloaked in fear, the citizens terrified as Vader stalked through their halls. Piett should have stayed on the ship, but Vader had a sense he could be useful here. The door opened, revealing a tight-lipped Lando Calrissian. He was a well-dressed gentleman, with clear class and attention to detail; but like everyone else, he feared Darth Vader. 

“Lord Vader,” Calrissian didn’t bow or even nod, he only frowned. “You’ve come unexpectedly. I’m afraid we don’t have any.” 

“Spare the nonsense,” Vader waved a hand irritably. “You are no doubt aware of the bounty placed on Captain Solo and the Millennium Falcon.” 

“I’m sure that whatever Han has done was just a misunderstanding.” 

“He will attempt to seek refuge here,” Vader continued over him. “You will surrender your security and your city to me until such time that I have apprehended Solo and his companions.”

“I…,” Calrissian hesitated, which was more than anyone else had done. “What will you do to my city?” 

“Nothing, so long as they cooperate.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Calrissian promised, and Vader had to admire his gumption. “And Han.” 

“Is aiding and abetting the escape of two dangerous fugitives,” he gestured for Piett to begin the process of sealing the city. “If you interfere.”

“I’m not going to interfere.” Piett’s quiet astonishment at his interruption kept Vader amused enough to not kill the administrator. 

“Then be silent,” Vader ordered, and he swept out of the room. He had Sith Apprentices to capture.

#$#$#$3

“Lando is an old friend of mine,” Obi-Wan explained to R2-D2 as they fell out of hyperspace near Cloud City. “Nothing can go wrong, my young friend.” Next to him, Anakin’s droids twittered furiously and gave a derisive blat that preceded military-grade sulking. He sighed deeply and wished he could have taken any other droid on this trip. “If anyone is going to know what happened to Captain Solo, it will be him.” 

Artoo whistled and Obi-Wan didn’t bother looking down at the translation. 

If he had, then he wouldn’t have been as surprised to see Artoo roll away almost as soon as they landed and disappear through a door that wouldn’t open no matter how long Obi-Wan pounded on it. 

“Artoo!” He shouted, “come back here! Open this door!” 

The door remained stubbornly immobile, and Obi-Wan gave a few more futile kicks before slumping against it. “Damnit, Artoo!” He sulked off to a different part of the facility. It was only his long habit of keeping his Force presence buried deep within him, that Vader didn’t notice his arrival. 

#$#$#$

“Are you sure he won’t hate you?” Han hunched over the console, angrily ignoring the girl looming over his shoulder. “I sense that you two have shared great animosity in the past.” 

“Listen, sister,” he managed past gritted teeth. “Lando and me go way back! I got this ship from him! If anyone will help us lay low, it’ll be him.” 

“My brother needs medical attention, Captain Solo.”

“My sister needs medical attention,” the boy came up behind them.

“You both need medical help,” Han snapped, “And Lando has medics. It’ll be fine. Now, will you two quit bothering me?” 

“Captain Solo,” he rolled his eyes.

“Look, we’re almost to Bespin. Will you two just go shut up? Go play sabacc or derajek or something! I’m trying to fly straight.”

“The first time you’ve ever done so,” the girl snapped. Han clutched the controls even harder, glaring out the viewport. 

“Look, I appreciate the rescue and the fact that your brother was going to execute me, but I don’t need a backseat flier.”

“How long until we reach Cloud city?” 

“An hour, just go take a nap, alright?”

“Fine.”

The girl flounced away and after an apology from the kid that Han almost didn’t hear, he left too. Why was everyone so crazy?”

#$#$#4

The Millennium Falcon was as dilapidated and broken as the last time Vader had seen it. It soared through the beautiful sky with undeserving grace. Beside him, Lando Calrissian wavered visibly, deeply unhappy with the proceedings. 

“Captain Piett,” Vader unclipped his lightsaber. Everyone in the room balked. 

“My lord.” 

“Monitor the city from security, I will be available via commlink.” 

“What will?” 

“I,” the thrill of a new hunt set his temper on edge, his blood singing. “Will be hunting.” He swept out of the room, set to track down and capture the two force sensitives.” 

Piett nodded and made his own way to the monitor room. Cameras in all of the halls and offices and rooms gave him a clear picture of everything that was going on. Lord Vader was stalking toward the hanger. In the hanger bay, two dark-robed figures had slipped out of the ship. 

“Why is there an unsecured droid,” Piett asked, watching the holo of a blue and white astromech roll through the hallways. 

“I don’t know, sir.” someone reported, and Piett frowned as another figure appeared. The man was older, 40’s or 50’s, with snow-white hair and beard. He looked like a pilot, but he clearly wasn’t. 

“Artoo?” The man called out, peeking down an empty hallway. “Artoo? Are you out there?”

“Who is that?” Piett wondered, and again he got a negative response. “Hmmm.” 

The twin figures and the old man all paused just as Piett felt a small shiver run down his spine. Vader was a terrifying man who managed to scare people who weren’t in the same room. Somehow they all knew Vader was here and hunting. 

Even the little droid buzzed low and continued on his little quest. 

“Piett,” Vader voice cut through the quiet, “separate the young ones.”

Young ones? Piett mused but replied his affirmation. Through the holo, the dark-robed pair made their way into the facility. They moved in tandem, each as confused about the silence as the other. 

“Guys!” The pilot swaggered out of the ship and they both turned to hiss at him. “What?” 

“Something isn’t right,” the boy hissed. He lifted his head, turning around the hanger. “I sense...darkness.” 

“Lando isn’t evil,” Solo said, and he seemed to sense something was off. “Come on, we’ll just go find someone. You shouldn’t expect a reception every time you land somewhere. Come on.” Showing no sense of self-preservation, he threw his arms around the twin's shoulders and tugged them out of the hangar bay. “You both said you need medical attention, let’s go.” 

“Commander Cody, set to intercept,” the stormtrooper’s voice filtered through. Piett watched as he and his troopers set up a small ambush at a three-way junction. Just as the three went through, they opened fire. 

Immediately two red sabers snapped-hissed into existence, deflecting shots as their smuggler captain returned fire. They separated, just as Piett anticipated. The boy diving through one door and the girl diving through the other, dragging the captain behind her. 

“LUKE!” She cried as the door slammed shut behind her. 

“They have been separated, my lord,” Piett reported. “The boy is headed toward your location. The captain and the girl have taken off west.” 

“Separate Captain Solo and the girl,” Vader ordered, and he moved to intercept the young man. 

@#@#@

Luke glanced left and right, heart thudding painfully hard as he tried to avoid thinking about the appearance of the stormtroopers. He couldn’t stomach the idea of Vader being here. The idea of Vader capturing him. 

He lowered his saber, nervously making his way through the empty corridors of Bespin. There was a predatory sense in the air around him as if he was being hunted and Luke didn’t know he was the prey. 

For a moment he wondered if he should reach out to his sister, their mental communication had grown in leaps and bounds. But he didn’t want to alert anyone to what was happening. He kept his presence contained and hoped that that was enough. 

$#$#$#

“I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS WRONG!” Leia shouted, dragging Solo behind her while keeping her saber in the at-ready position. She didn’t want to run headlong into whoever was making the world around this shrouded and muddled. If it was Maul, she was going to cut his head off. And then make sure he was dead by throwing him into a reactor. 

“Well gooooooood for you!” He sneered, reclaiming his hand and bringing his blaster up. At least he seemed to be good for something. “I didn’t think that the Empire would be here!” 

“Why are they here! They must have known about your old friend!” 

“Yeah, probably.” He lifted his commlink, “Chewie! Chewie! Can you read me?” Leia only heard static. “Damn, they’re probably jamming transmissions.” 

Leia growled. “We need to find communications. SHIT!” The door opened ahead of them and a dozen stormtroopers were waiting. Red blaster bolts mixed with blue stun bolts went flying. Leia, having been put through paces twice as hard as any of the stormtroopers had dealt with, redirected their bolts with ease. She pushed Solo to one side of the door, taking cover behind the other as the opposite end of the room filled with smoke and charred metal. 

“CHEWIE! CHEWIE!” Over the din, she heard Solo calling his friend. “CHEWIE! COME IN!” 

#$#$#$#$#

“Lord Vader,” Piett watched the young figure moved across the hall, still nervous. “You are two rooms away from the young man.  
“Very well,” Vader agreed and as Piett watched the holo, he seemed to vanish into the shadows of the room. Luke moved further into the facility, closer and closer to the trap set for him. 

As the young figure reached the chambers Lord Vader was hiding in, he held his breath as the young man pulled out a familiar cylinder and ignited an angry red blade, and a sudden noise in the corner opposite Lord Vader, had the boy spinning. 

“Who? Who’s there?” He held the saber up as if to light the dim corner, not realizing that the further he stepped away from the noise, the closer he moved to Vader. Somehow, the man was remaining near silent. “Hello?” Piett felt his heart jump to his throat as the holo dimmed, and only the outline of the boy remained. “Who’s there? Just as he turned enough to catch sight of Vader, the man stepped from the seeping shadows and seized the boy. One enormous hand clamping over his mouth and the other grabbing his flailing wrist. The blood-red saber crashed to the floor and flickered out of existence. Only the security lights overhead illuminate the scene that Piett and every other man in the security room watched breathlessly. 

The boy struggled against Vader hold, his screams and shouts muffled by the leather. It did him no good against the size and bulk of the armored Sith. 

Piett did not see how erratically he boy lashed out with the Force, how fear flickered the fire in his chest and cold seeped from both men. He did not understand that the two were grappling with the Force even as they were grappling physically. How Vader’s immense powers pushed ever against Lukes overwhelming his strategically shredded defenses. ( A mechanism set in place in case he ever betrayed Darth Maul.) Why the boy passed out so quickly once Vader had set his other hand on his head and snuffed out his consciousness. 

All he saw was the boy sag against Vader, and the dark hood fell back to reveal shockingly blond hair. As Piett watched, Vader cradled the young man to his chest and reached up to tug down the scarf obscuring his face. 

The boy was young, younger than Piett had originally imagined. His face was slack, but there were dark circles beneath his eyes, in Vader’s arms he looked childish, almost doll-like.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud City Part 2 
> 
> It isn't going to go the way you think.

Leia knew the instant that Luke passed out, she could sense Darth Vader’s presence as easily as she knew Lukes. She could feel his cold power snaking through the building, searching and hunting. 

“Vader has Luke,” she said and swallowed. Vader had her brother. From one Sith to another, never free of the darkness clinging to their lives. The shining beacon of hope that had been Kanan Jarrus and the Jedi, vanished as she took stock of the situation. 

Vader was trying to separate them. Han Solo had escaped through another door, but clearly there were more stormtroopers set to attack. 

Her brother was her priority. She wouldn’t leave him at the mercy of another one who would use him ever again. Grim with determination, Leia turned on her heels in search of her brother.

#$343

Piett watched the Lord Vader cart the young man through the building and neatly intercept the girl just in a hallway that used to be the main thoroughfare of Cloud City. Unlike the boy, she was ready and ignited her saber just as they rounded the last two corridors and faced each other. 

“Put my brother down, Lord Vader,” the girl ordered and Piett felt some distant memory in the back of his head rattle a bit. 

“You would do well to come quietly,” Vader intoned. “Neither you or your brother will come to harm if you surrender.” 

“Surrender my brother,” she spat back, “and you won’t come to harm.” The standoff vanished as another door opened and the old man from earlier wandered in, looking confused. He had a comlink to his mouth and was speaking into it. 

“Artoo, Artoo, are you there?” He paused, turning his old head left to see Vader and then glancing at the girl. “Ah...what seems to be the...matter here?”

“Kenobi,” Lord Vader hissed furiously, with speed and grace that Piett didn’t know he was capable of, he set the boy to the side. The second saber flew to his hand, and Vader was standing between the girl and the old man, two sabers in hand. “You’ve come to die.” 

“I don’t think so, Darth,” Kenobi said, setting him comlink down in his pocket and then came away with a saber that ignited to reveal a brilliant blue blade. Lord Vader seemed to start. “Tell me, my dear young apprentice, are you with him or against him?” 

“Against him,” the girl snarled, stalking closer. 

“Very well then,” Kenobi, the girl, and Darth Vader were all frozen for several seconds. Piett felt his heart jump into his throat. “Shall we?” 

“Yes.” the girl sprang into action, faster than Piett thought possible. 

Vader didn’t lose his head in the first few seconds by the grace of his speed, and his legs because he was moving away already. Sparks bounced around, the flashes of light were immense and varied. The three red sabers and the single blue, flashing around again and again. 

Piett had never had the opportunity to see Vader truly duel anyone with his lightsaber. The red blade had been used to cut down enemies and allies alike, to redirect blaster bolts; rarely used for this sort of thing. 

He was impressed at how Vader held his own. His attention split between the young woman and the old man, both doing their damndest to kill him. 

Piett didn’t even notice the blue and white droid roll into the room. 

#$#$# 

Force abilities and force enhanced sleep did a lot to someone, but they had nothing on a medical stimulant. So when Artoo jabbed Luke Skywalker with a needle, he rolled back in time to see the blond sit upright, gasping in pain. 

“SHIT! FUCK!” He grabbed his arm, seemingly ignoring the duel taking place around him. The force was roiling about, and he focused on the droid. “What the hell was that for?” 

[GET UP] The droid beeped, and Luke had to roll out of the way as an old man with a blue lightsaber came hurling his direction. The man’s lightsaber when flying and Luke caught in time to deflect the violent downward swing of Luke’s own saber at the hands of Darth Vader that would have taken the old man’s head off. 

“Thank you, Luke,” the old man said as Luke stared at Darth Vader through the locked red and blue blades. The force was singing, and Luke didn’t hear his next words because Vader disengaged the saber enough to safely slam the enormous helmet against Luke’s forehead. He fell back, stunned and spitting a dozen swear words in Maul’s language. 

Thankfully, Leia came to his rescue. Bringing a near whirlwind of doom against Vader and his legendary control, hurling objects at him with the Force as Luke and the old man dis-engaged themselves. 

“That’s a good color for you,” the man commented as Luke hefted the blue lightsaber. There was curiosity in his eyes. “Are you going to keep it?” 

“Only if you won’t kill me for it,” Luke said, angling the blade toward the man as he produced a green lightsaber. “Jedi.” 

“Don’t worry,” the old man smiled as Leia flipped back toward them and joined the line. Three against one, red, blue, and green. 

Darth Vader stood with his back toward the enormous window, two blood-red sabers in his hand. His breath echoing methodically and terrifyingly against the metal walls. 

There were several beats of silence. 

“So, Kenobi, you crawl out of hiding at last. Right to your doom.” 

“Bold words, Darth,” Kenobi said, eyes hard. “Considering it is three against one.” 

“Indeed,” Vader agreed, “one Jedi and two Sith against a Sith Lord. Tell me, Kenobi, will you destroy them after you have convinced them to destroy me?” 

“What?” Luke choked out because his head hurt and he was pretty sure the lights were moving. Leia hissed, and he knew she was evaluating the situation.

“No, I will not.”

“Oh?” Vader hadn’t moved, but the pressure was building in the room. “You would kill one Sith Lord, but spare two Sith Apprentices? Why? The darkness seeps from them.” 

“No,” Leia’s voice cracked, “it doesn’t!” 

“But it does,” the Sith Lord purred, “you hate with pure hatred. Your anger burns brighter than the twin suns, and you have a murderous intent. Why, old Jedi, it is just like you to convince your enemies to destroy one another. If one of them perishes in the duel, then it would be a simple matter to kill the other. Rid the galaxy of the Sith forever.” 

“I would not betray my allies!” Kenobi argued, and Luke finally recognized the name that Maul had hated and muttered against for the last three years. 

Kenobi had cut Maul in half, he was the one responsible for his cybernetic legs. Kenobi...Kenobi...the Negotiator, the famed Jedi General. 

“Sister,” Luke breathed, he didn’t dare use her real name and he sure as hell wasn’t going to use the one Maul gave her. 

“I know,” she hissed back, not daring to open a mental connection when his mind felt so shredded. 

They needed a distraction.

Which they got as the window exploded inward as Vader pushed his hands outward and shoved all three across the room with a force-push. 

Luke was really getting sick of being thrown around. He yelled in shock and fear as Vader grabbed the back of his robes and yanked him away. The searing, horrible mental fingers dug into his mind and then vanished as the blue and white droid extended a prong and zapped Vader’s leg. 

He went down with a mechanized grunt, releasing Luke in the process. 

“GO!” Leia ordered, opening the door on the other side of Vader. He wasn’t sure if he could make it to the other side without getting his face beaten in. “I’ll find you!” 

She would find him, Luke knew this much as he took off for the door, ducking through the driving wind. Leia would always find him. She was his sister, and he knew that the galaxy would spin backward at her command.

The blue and white droid rolled out, and Luke whirled. “How do I find the hanger bay?” He demanded. 

[Follow me!] The droid chirped. Luke had learned how to understand binary the hard way, after ages of solitary confinement with only the droids delivering meals and bringing clean clothes. 

Luke obeyed, following the droid through the winding passages. They encountered more and more stormtroopers before the droid plugged into a wall and whistled cheerfully at Luke. [This will keep them off our trails!]

“Huh?”

#$#$#$3

Piett swore heartily as the cameras went dead. The scene of the girl and old man escaping Lord Vader, the boy, and the droid. Only the freighter pilot had been captured. 

“Lord Vader,” he said into his comlink, “the cameras are dead, and security has been nullified.”

“Alert the troopers to capture the boy by any means necessary,” Vader ordered, and Piett could hear the clash of lightsabers. 

“Yes, Lord Vader.” He changed the channel, connecting to the groups around Cloud City, and relayed the orders. 

$#$#$#

Leia couldn’t help the burst of gleeful, maniacal laughter that crawled up her throat and past her teeth. It was horrible, it sounded like Maul, and it was amazing. 

Vader knew how to duel, he knew how to fight and it was only because he wanted to capture her, that he hadn’t killed her yet, 

He was as good as or better than Maul. She didn’t have to hold back. 

She just needed to escape back to the Falcon and meet up with Luke. 

“Maul trained you well,” Vader taunted as she threw herself away from him, closer to the door. “How long did he leave you locked in your cage, little apprentice?” 

She tried to ignore him, parrying a violent downswing that took her to her knees with the force of the blow. “Sealing you away from the galaxy, forming you into a weapon of his own design?”

“STOP IT!” 

“How long, little Sith, did you have to stew in your hatred?” The blade inched closer and closer. “Helpless against him and his power? How much hate lives in your heart that you refuse to touch, to use.”

“Princes!” Kenobi shouted, recovering from a blast of power, and sprinting toward her. “Ignore him!” 

“You could be more powerful than any Sith before,” Vader hissed, as Leia’s arms buckled slowly backward. Vader’s steady pushing never relenting. “Reach for the darkness.”

“PRINCESS!” 

Vader’s face vanished, replaced with Maul's cold eyes and firm expression. She could see his mouth tilt into the same little smile that he had every time she subconsciously suppressed her power. Every time she suffered for it. 

I’m crazy, Leia thought. I’ve gone crazy. 

She couldn’t move, she couldn’t even think of a way out of it. She could only stare up at Vader, while Maul’s voice whispered poison in her ear. 

All at once, she dropped. Kenobi coming from Vader’s back and successfully distracting him. She managed to roll away, her heart stuttering in her chest. 

She wanted to fight Vader, to duel him to the death, but she had to find Luke. 

She and Kenobi ducked through the door, slamming a hand on the controls just in time to stop the Sith. A straight line of molten metal appeared a second later, and twin red blades emerged and began to cut away at the door. 

“Come on,” she ordered, “the ship is this way.” 

“But Vader.” 

“Can wait for another day!” She shouted. “My brother takes priority over your petty revenge!” 

#$#$#$3

“This isn’t the Falcon!” Luke yelled as he skidded to a halt on the landing platform to see a bright orange x-wing in near perfect condition sitting there. It was clearly the old man’s but Artoo didn’t seem to have an issue pushing Luke closer to it. “I have to get to my sister! We need to get to the Falcon!” 

[Danger] Artoo beeped, pushing against Luke’s legs. [Will rendezvous]

“I don’t know how to fly!” Luke protested, but he was already climbing up. He could sense the arrival of stormtroopers. 

[I will teach you] Artoo said, activating his booster rockets and settling into his niche. Luke stared frantically at the approaching stormtroopers as he tried to follow the hurried instructions from the droid. 

He pulled on a face mask, hooked all the restraints in place and went through pre-flight check-up that he half-remembered from his time on Tatooine. Red bolts started flying as the engine came to life. 

“YES!” Exhilaration sparked through him as the x-wing began to rise. It was his love of flying, roaring back to life as he grabbed the joystick. He didn’t know it, but he was broadcasting his glee loud and clear for Leia to hear.

Even as she told Chewie to take off, her lightsaber at Kenobi’s throat and knowing that Luke wouldn’t make it to the Falcon in time, Leia knew he was safe. 

He knew where to go, and she was confident that they’d meet up. 

As soon as the Falcon lifted into the air, it was joined by a slightly wobbly x-wing. Leia could almost see him beaming smile through the glass. 

“Han?” She turned around, looking for the smuggler. He should have made it back to the ship. “Han?” 

Chewie gave a roar just as he pulled the lever back for hyperspace.

Han was gone. 

#$#$#$#$

Han Solo was familiar with Star Destroyers. He’d served on one for a short time before being deployed by the Empire and then defecting. He knew what the interrogation chambers were like, and he’d never wanted to be in one.   
He gulped furiously past the rising fear as he was secured to the board, every single stormtrooper in the room had their weapons trained on him. 

Why had they left him behind? Chewie couldn’t leave him behind. He wouldn’t. Not on purpose. 

His breath stuttered to a halt as the door slid open and Darth Vader stalked through. 

“Now, Captain Solo,” the man intoned, “we will discuss the location of the Millennium Falcon.”


	11. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke likes to fly.
> 
> Han has a bad day.

Betrayed. He had been betrayed. 

Lied to, schemed against, betrayed, those twins had stood there and affected obedience and trust and then they had run.

Run, and the Empire had come calling and his Dathomir holding was ruined. All of these artifacts, his clothes, his money, and his soldiers were being seized by the Empire. 

Maul leaned forward, settling his elbows on his knees as he watched more destroyers and Imperial ships fall into the space around Dathomir. 

Betrayed. Taken for an utter fool.

He had to contain his rage, otherwise, he’d rip his ship apart. The metal was rattling about, lights on the dashboard were blinking frantically, and the temperature had dropped and ice was forming on the walls. 

How dare they betray him? How dare they abandon him? He had been the master and the teacher he had never had. He had been the master and the teacher that he had wanted! They had still left! Hadn’t he let them keep each other? Hadn’t he given them comforts and a home, ensuring their transition to the dark side was as natural as possible? 

Why had they left him? 

Had they gone to Vader? The upstart sithling? Had they fled to their home? He could find them there! He knew that Luke had grown up on a moisture farm just as Leia had grown up in a castle. He knew how to get them out of there. 

Had they gone to the rebellion? 

Where had they gone? 

“ARGh! BRATS! TRAITORS!” He slammed a fist onto the console, seething. “LIARS! When I retrieve the Skywalker twins, I will not be as merciful as I was before.” 

#$#$#$3

“Who were your passengers?” Vader asked, and Han wondered why he was asking about the magic twins. 

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly, trying to pretend he wasn’t terrified. The officers around him scoffed. “Look, I know that they’re twins. I know that they’re creepy and literally called each other Brother and Sister, and I know that they have glow sticks of destiny. That’s it! Alright! That’s it!” 

Vader didn’t seem impressed.

“You took their commission.” 

“That’s because I got...kidnapped,” he shouted, “but another crazy guy with a glowstick. That zabrak in the black cloak.” He choked silently, not by anything VAder had done, but the memory of the boy so easily condemning him. The pride that had been in the zabraks yellows eyes as the faceless human had spoken. Such a soft voice had carried out his condemnation, and it had to belong to a scared young man. 

“Where were they from?” Vader asked, and Han blinked out of his memory. 

“I have no idea.” He replied flatly, knowing he was just seconds away from being tortured. The man wouldn’t like his answers, and there wasn’t much Han could do about it. “They kept their cover story.” 

“They were running?” Suggested Darth Vader and Han only managed a noncommittal shrug. “Where were they running to?” 

“I don’t know,” he hoped Chewie would mourn him, even if he hadn’t always been the best captain. “Seriously!” Vader raised a hand, holding toward Han’s head. Blinding, agonizing pain wracked through his brain, and he screamed 

#$#$#$

The starfighter carrying Luke was doing lazy loop-de-loops around the Falcon, occasionally spinning off into space to try some tricky maneuver, and then flying back to escort the Falcon, before flying off again. 

Obi-Wan knew a pilot testing the limits of his aircraft when he saw it, and Luke seemed to be taking to the ship as well as any offspring of Skywalker should. Of course, Artoo would gleefully give ownership of the x-wing to the first Skywalker he could get his little claws on. The last few years had been years of simmering animosity between them and Obi-Wan knew he had been traded up. 

“You,” he turned his attention back to Leia. He tried to remain calm even as Leia Organa, princess and senator, stared at him with a Sith’s hard gaze. “Are the Jedi that Maul hates so much.” 

“I imagine so,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “He never could move on.”   
“You cut him in half,” Leia pointed out. “If you truly are a Jedi then why would you aid my fight against Vader? Why would you not try to cut me down?” 

“I doubt you truly want to be a Sith Lord,” he said mildly, taking a seat at the gaming table. Leia hadn’t moved from the middle of the room, her attention was taunt and focused. “And I doubt that becoming one of Darth Vader’s inquisitors is really what you had in mind. Your highness, I was charged by your father to find you.”

“My father?” The hard-bitten look faded. 

“Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan continued, “since you have been missing, he asked me to do everything in my power to find you and your brother.”

“Looking?” She froze, “you’ve been looking for us?” 

“I searched the Imperial databases first,” he admitted, “I thought Vader or the Emperor might have found you and hidden you away. It was only by sheer accident on Cloud City that I found you both.” 

“Vader….you knew we were force-sensitive?” 

“Since you were an infant,” he sighed, “you were separated at birth to protect yourself and your brother.”

“What were you intending to do with us?” Her lightsaber was out and her fury mounting. “What would you have done with us?” 

“The Jedi fell, and the Empire began to brainwash and torture the remaining Jedi. As infants, you were powerful and vulnerable. We had no desire to see you become.”

“BECOME WHAT?” She screamed. “BECOME ME! AS I AM NOW!”

“Leia,” he tried, but her fury was mounting and the air tasted like static electricity. 

“THREE YEARS! KENOBI! THREE YEARS! MY BROTHER AND I WERE TORTURED FOR THREE YEARS! Beaten down, hurt! Imprisoned! We weren’t allowed to show our faces!” 

“Princess.” 

“He made us into weapons! He was going to use us and now you tell me that the Jedi were going to do that same!” 

“That’s not at all what I said!” Obi-Wan protested. 

“You said it between the lines,” she seethed. “Is that what we were? Sleeper agents, to be trained when the time came?”

“Princess!”

“I know that the Jedi don’t think anyone can come back from falling,” she seemed to wrestle with the urge to stab him as many times as physically possible. “You are biding your time to kill me. I’ve killed those who have threatened my brother, and an old man isn’t going to make me lose any sleep at night.” 

Chilled to the bone, horrified by her bold declarations, and heartbreaking because of it, Obi-Wan held up his hands and shook his head. 

“I don’t want to hurt either you or your brother, Princess Leia. I only want.” 

“Be quiet!” She snarled. “I don’t care what you want. We are not going to be pawns. We’re already going somewhere and.” 

“You can come home,” Obi-Wan argued. 

“He knows!!” She screeched, “He knows where we live! Where we grew up! Who our friends were and he knows! We can’t go back! It’s ruined! We can only hide!” 

“Hide where?”

“None of your business,” for several minutes there was silence. 

Chewie reappeared in the doorway, looking angry at both of them. 

[You will both help me get Han back] He barked. 

“Erm.

[You should have made sure had made it back.] The wookie loomed over both of them [You will help me.]

“Of course,” Obi-Wan promised and then glanced at Leia. 

“Let me ask Luke,” she shook her head and reached out for the mental connection she shared with him. It was still painful, still delicate. Maul and Vader had both done a number on him. But joy and excitement were blossoming down the connection. He understood her meaning with only the light touch they shared and his acquiescence came easily. “He’ll do it, but I’m not going back into Vader’s grabbing rang without some help.” 

“Who did you want to ask for help?” Obi-Wan wondered. 

#$#$#$#

Kanan Jarrus couldn’t see Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he knew what the man sounded like. He’d memorized his voice over the years listening to the warning on his holocron again and again. It sounded older, tired, and worn out. 

“So,” Kanan tried to affect the same aloof, calm Jedi-ness that he’d used for Ezra’s first few screw-ups, turning his mask to the two baby sithlings. “You go for the rendevous and you turn up,” he waved a hand in the direction of Obi-Wan, a little tired, “a relic and you manage to snag Lord Vader’s attention?” 

“It’s not like we did it on purpose,” the boy defended, “It just...happened.”

“Good job,” Kanana said mildly. “Come on, let’s see what Hera says about a rescue mission.”


	12. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera says no. Luke avoids speaking to Obi-Wan

“Are you two insane?” Hera asked flatly, staring down at the Jedi, the two Sith, and the Wookie. 

“Only somewhat,” the old Jedi said mildly. 

“He was pretty nice,” the blond stared at her “even after I condemned him to death.” 

“We do owe him that much,” the girl muttered. 

“It is suicide,” Hera shook her head, “and you’d be going right into a trap. Vader will take you and Maul will try to take Ezra...again. You’re not going to.” 

“Even to rescue an innocent man?” 

“I’d hardly call a smuggler who got on the wrong side Crimson Dawn innocent,” Hera glared at Obi-Wan. “We’re not handing over a three Jedi and two defecting Sith to an actual Sith. It is ridiculous. You all here might be the last of the trained, educated, and skilled Force users in the galaxy who aren’t serving Palpatine right now.” 

“But,” Luke tried. 

“No,” Hera said firmly, glaring at Kanan and knowing he could feel the weight of her stare. “I’m sorry, Chewbacca, but we’ll have to come up with a different plan.” 

“What if we offered something in exchange for Han,” Leia said, “Like Maul, for instance. We know all about Crimson Dawn. Can’t we communicate with him?” 

“Vader is a Sith,” Kanan said, “he won’t just want one Sith gone...he’d want his apprentices too. Like you two.” The ship was grim and Chewbacca let out a mournful howl. 

#$#$#$3

Han came awake blinking slowly and shivering violently. It took a few minutes to get his bearings and he opened his eyes to find himself staring right at Vader’s knees. 

The larger man didn’t move. He didn’t even seem to see Han. Cramped in the tiny cell and freezing, Han stared at the frozen man and wondered what the hell was going on.

#$#4 

The time the vision was different. Vader wasn’t present in the room. He knew the smuggler was staring at him but foreign emotion was trickling through an unknown bond in the back of his head. 

Not a training bond, but something far more natural and for some reason he had a slight inroad into the young Sith’s mind. 

Fear. Worry. Fear. Pain. Exhilaration as the images and memories of flying came sliding down the bond. Pain and cold. The boy was cold. 

Vader had to be careful in posing a question to the boy that would seem like something from his own mind and not that of an intruder. 

Cold? 

The memories of overwhelming heat blasted against his mind. Sand, endless dunes and the rocks, shimmering in the heat of twin suns. A white domed homestead, and the lingering image of a cramped bed and a blanket and then face of a woman that Vader hadn’t seen in ages. 

He stared at the warm, gentle, weatherbeaten face of Beru Lars. 

Love and affection. A mother. 

This mysterious Sith was his nephew?

He turned on his heels and left the prison cell.

$#$# 

Luke and Leia spent several days with the Specters and learning from Kanan. Luke spent a good portion of his time practicing in his X-wing and hanging out with Ezra.

Lothal had a beautiful, almost idyllic atmosphere. It was warm, a cool breeze was blowing, and Luke could lay out on the grass and stare at the cloud overhead without feeling the terrible, horrible fear of Maul and his lackeys. 

“Luke?” Glancing over, he watched Obi-Wan settle down beside him. 

“Hi,” Luke looked back at the sky. “Leia said you were looking for her?” 

“I was looking for both of you,” Obi-Wan said, “I...when you were taken from Tatooine I started to look for you immediately. I’m sorry it took this long.”

Luke closed his eyes and then turned on his side, his back to the old Jedi, and stared at the grass an inch from his face.

“Luke.” 

“Are my aunt and uncle okay?” He asked, feeling the beginning of tears rising to his eyes. 

“Last time I spoke to them,” the old man sighed, “they seemed to be doing well.” 

“Oh,” Luke plucked a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers. In the distance, a Loth Cat mewed. “That’s good.”

“Luke, I know you don’t trust me.” 

“You spent my life just watching me and then Maul spent three years telling me how much he hated you.” Luke turned to face the Jedi. “Why were you watching me? Leia says you were protecting me.” He tried not to sound bitter but given by the wince he got, he hadn’t been successful.

“I…,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I failed Luke and...and I’m.” 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Luke set a hand on his ear. “Don’t say it. I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Luke,” Obi-Wan tried, by the ex- Sith apprentice jumped from the grass and took off. He was still frightened of the Jedi, and still wary of strangers and newcomers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beru meets Vader and Luke talks to Obi-Wan

There was only one place that the Rebellion’s last Jedi and two fleeing Sith Apprentices might go. The Grand Inquisitor had failed to remove the two Jedi menaces from Lothal, and that was were Vader was going to have to start to search for them. 

He stared briefly at the screen where the image of his step-brother and his sister-in-law were huddled beside each other, confused and frightened. They didn’t know why they had been arrested, or what was going to happen. 

Vader needed them alive to lure the young Sith out. Wherever he went, the sister was sure to follow. Sweeping down the detention center hall, he opened the cell door and ducked to enter. They were both injured from their capture, Owen’s leg was bleeding sluggishly past the makeshift bandage. He looked dazed, so Beru spoke up first. 

“What do you want?” 

“Your son,” Vader said abruptly, her mouth closed with a snap and her eyes went wide. 

“My...son?” Vague hope stirred in her eyes, but she said, “my son...is gone...I.” 

“Is this he?” Vader produced a holoprojector, showing the captured image of the boy, his eyes wide and weapon in hand. 

“Luke?” His sister-in-law breathed in desperate, hopeful awe, reaching toward the holo and then jerking her hand back. “ Luke...when was this taken? When?” 

“Only a few days ago,” The Sith told her, “he lives.” 

“Luke is alive?” Vader forgotten, she turned to her husband, tilting his head upward a bit. “Owen! Luke is alive! Luke...he’s alive!” 

“What?” Owen slurred. 

“What happened?” Beru turned on him, glaring fiercely. “What happened to him? What did you do? What?” 

“He escaped,” Vader didn’t want to alarm his young niece and nephew. If they sensed her alarm and fear, they might not fall into his trap. “With his sister.” 

“Sister?” Beru interrupted again, “I don’t...I never...Luke doesn’t,” the Force wiggled. “I never had a daughter.” It smoothed out at the truth, but there was something off. Vader peered narrowly at her. Beru held out admirably, better than any of his officers. 

“Luke’s okay?” Owen’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Luke’s alive,” Beru told him, and the man looked confused. “He needs to see a doctor. Your thugs hit him and.”

“You resisted arrest,” Vader felt compelled to point out, but he didn’t want to kill Owen. His nephew would be less likely to comply if he thought his father had been murdered.

“We weren’t being arrested for any other reason that you seem to think that you can use us to get to Luke!” 

“Very well,” Vader agreed, no need to rile Beru up too much. The idea of a blindingly powerful force-sensitive apprentice almost made him want to lose his head and cut a bloody swathe through the galaxy to acquire him. But he had learned patience and it had been painful to do so. He decided to bide his time. The boy was young and hopeful and desperate to return to his parents. 

He turned on his heels, ordered the officers to send a doctor down to tend to the moisture farmer, and headed to the bridge. 

#$#$3

“Did you want me to be a Jedi?” Luke asked, finally approaching Obi-Wan after a few days of pointed silence. 

“I…” Obi-Wan sighed, “I wanted you to be safe. I was supposed to protect you...but you were taken by someone I thought had died. I was supposed to protect you from the Empire, but...I only...I failed, Luke.” 

“I know that,” Luke said, and Obi-Wan winced as the boy sat beside him. He hadn’t gotten rid of his black robes, and while his presence was calm there was an undercurrent of fear. He had taken very quickly to the unorthodox lessons Kanan was imparting, under the guise of trying to help a blind Jedi. The fact that Luke tolerated all of Kanan’s eccentricities was more calming than anything else. It meant he still had compassion and patience. Leia was still a whirlwind of fury, but she followed her brother like a shadow and was always glaring at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan had to take the conversation carefully, “it is remarkable that you...survived and that...you’re still not...a Sith.” 

“Do you know what my first lesson was?” Luke asked, staring at the distant rising moons as a cold wind whirled around them. Obi-Wan drew his cloak tight, but Luke didn’t move. “To ignore the cold and the discomfort.” 

“A life on Tatooine,” Obi-Wan gulped. Just like his father, so cold in space and on new planets. Obi-Wan was cold too. 

“Dathomir is freezing in the winter,” Luke told him and Obi-Wan reached out to pat his shoulder, only to pause.

“I’m sorry, Luke,” Obi-Wan tried, but Luke shook his head. 

“Just tell me, Kenobi, that you weren’t watching me for the same reason. That you weren’t watching me make me a Jedi one day. That you weren't going to sweep in and take me away and teach me what I didn’t want to be taught.”

“I was trying to...I was.” Luke stared at him evenly. “Training you would have been too dangerous the Empire…” 

“The Empire is already after me,” Luke sighed, “and after Leia. we’ll never be free.” 

“Unless you help bring down the Sith,” Obi-Wan said, and Luke shrugged. 

“You expect us to take down an entire empire?” Leia demanded, startling Obi-Wan out of his reverie and she melted away from the shadows and settled down beside her brother. “How the hell do you expect us to do that?” 

“If you want to be free from Vader from Maul and from the Emperor and his minions, then you will have no choice. You can spend your life hiding and cowering in fear and.” 

“Like you did?” Leia demanded. A cold bitter feeling sank in Obi-Wan’s chest and he looked away. 

“It’s more complicated than that,” Obi-Wan replied, “Vader wants me dead as much as he wants you two as his apprentices. He wants to take down the Empire.” 

“We could always offer to help him.” Leia scoffed like she didn’t believe that that might work. 

“I don’t know if there is anything you two could offer to convince Lord Vader to let you help him take down the Emperor and still live free,” the old Jedi said. Both ex-sith apprentices stared at him, wondering why he was lying.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping Trip and Threats

Leia Organa is nothing like the girl Kanan met once, so many years ago. The kindness and gentleness had been washed away after three years of near unrelenting violence. He doesn’t know what happened, but he can guess easily. 

Sith weren’t known for being gentle, and Darth Maul was a known factor as well. 

Still, as much hate and rage swelled around her, she still cared. She cared for her brother, and for their freedom. 

So he wasn’t sure that she was as far gone as Obi-Wan seemed to think she was. 

“Leia?” He tapped the wall with his cane, sensing her nearby. “What are you up to?” 

“Nothing,” she lied. Probably admiring some of Sabine’s works. “What do you need?” 

“Nothing in particular,” he managed to find a seat. “But if you don’t have anything to do, I could use an escort into the market.” 

“...the market?” 

“Sure, have to get some shopping done and I can’t tell if the fruit is ripe from just the feel. If the color isn’t right on a meilroorun fruit then it’s bitter.” 

“You want me to go?” 

“Sure, why not?”

“Wouldn’t we need disguises?”

“Of course, I’m your blind uncle and you’re my poor niece who got stuck with sitting duty.”

“Does that usually work?” 

“Sure,” Kanan grinned, “Sabine loves doing it, but you’ll need to change into something less...sithly. I think Hera has a flight suit you could fit into.”

“I guess,” Leia was confused, but willing. “What about Luke?”

“What about him?” 

“Well, shouldn’t you...ask him?” 

“Luke is afraid of being out and about right now,” Kanan told her, “and I think we both need some time away from the drama.” 

“Who will protect my brother?” She asked. 

“It’s just a trip to the market,” Kanan pointed out, and she was quiet. 

“Very well. When do you want to leave?” 

“As soon as you’re changed!” He tapped his way out of the room, even if he didn’t really need to. 

“Right,” still confused, Leia followed. 

$#$#$#

Han Solo was staring at an angel. Beautiful dark eyes, set in a warm, weatherbeaten face, and accompanied by a frown. He wanted to reach up, to smooth to worried furrow in her brow and promise that he’d be alright. He wanted to tell her that he was going to be fine...that he was going to be.

“Are you alright?” 

“Huh?” The buzz faded, and the halo around her appeared more clearly as she turned her head to speak to someone else, becoming the too-bright lights of an Imperial prison cell. “Ow?” 

“Are you alright?” She reappeared, and he blinked a few times. 

“Who are you?”

“Are you alright?” She asked again, and Han tried to nod and settled for a grimace. “What’s your name, son?” 

“Not your son,” he managed and blinked until the room came into focus. There were two moisture farmers in the cell with him. The man had a bandage around his head and his arm in a sling. “What? Who?”

“Owen, and I’m Beru. Vader captured us too and set us in this cell with you. Are you alright?” 

“I went a few rounds with an interrogation droid,” Han didn’t try to sit up. It wasn’t worth the room swirling in front of him. “Why?”

“Have you seen a young man? Blond hair with blue eyes, he might have been wearing black robes?” Beru patted Han’s head, which felt nice. 

“That kid who tried to kill me?” Han offered, and Beru lifted her hand away. “Yeah, Vader’s looking for him too. What did he do?” 

“Was he alright?” Owen piped up, and Han considered. The boy had been afraid, but brave. He’d cared, and he’d apologized...but it was clear he’d gone through something. 

“I don’t know,” Han replied honestly. “He’s alive...so far.” 

He missed the way the couple exchanged a glance, he was falling back asleep. 

#$#$3

Even before she had been kidnapped by Maul, Leia had never really been to the market. She was a princess, she was going to be a Senator, going to the market wasn’t safe and it wasn’t wise. 

On Dathomir she spent half the time locked away. It had been a year and a half before she’d seen someone who wasn't Luke or Maul and now...now she was surrounded. 

“Are you alright?” Kanan asked, tapping his cane along the street while keeping on arms around hers. 

“Lots of people,” she scanned the crowd for threats. They were regular people going about their regular schedules. They were living...they were existing. “I’m not...used to it.” 

“Hmm, do you smell that?” 

“I smell a lot of things.” That was odd too. She wasn’t surrounded by the musty caves and the blood and sweat and everything else. 

“That way,” Kanan unerringly pointed at a vendor where someone was making batches of fried pastries. “We should get some on our way back.” 

Leia guided him toward the fruit stall, saying, “Obi-Wan is lying to us.” 

“What about?” 

“He knows something and he’s not telling us. He told us that he couldn’t think of anything we can do to get Han back or to convince Vader to let us live freely.” 

“I’m not sure why he’d lie to you two. I’m sure you’ve gotten lots of experience with finding lies.” 

“Yes.” She handed him a ripe fruit. 

“I don’t know much about Sith lore, other than that they have something called a Rule of Two.” 

“Yes, yes. I know it. Maul thought it was stupid, that was why he didn’t kill one or the other. He thought we’d be stronger in the Dark together. The idea is that one Sith apprentice will always kill the Sith Master.” 

“And you don’t want to be an apprentice or a master,” Kanan asked. 

“I don’t. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life on the run. But I don’t want my brother in any more danger.” 

“What about you?” 

“What about me? I don’t care if I’m in danger.” 

“Don’t you think Luke worries just as much about you?” Kanan felt the next few fruits before letting her set them in the basket. “He’s your brother as much as you’re his sister.” 

“Yes, well,” Luke complained that she didn’t take him seriously, which...wasn’t totally wrong. She had her duty, and she had always wanted a brother. “He’s a brother and brothers are dumb.”

“Sabine says that a lot too,” Kanan let her guild him toward another fruit stall. “But you shouldn’t underestimate him.” 

“Do you think there’s a way to get out of this?” 

“If I knew that,” Kanan patted her hand, “then we’d be doing it. Come on, I’m hungry.” 

“But what about Obi-Wan?” 

“What about him?” 

“What if Obi-Wan convinces Luke to go off on a crusade? To go fight a war?”

“We’re going to go back and we’re going to discuss it,” Kanan promised, “And what else can we do until then? We can go shopping! Do you want new clothes?” 

Leia hesitated and agreed. 

#$#$#$

Lothal was the planet, without question. Both children had run to Lothal, to find Jarrus and Bridger and no doubt Kenobi would join them up with the rebellion.

But Vader had Owen and Beru Lars. 

The boy was a Sith. He had attachments. He would come for his parents. 

He sank into meditation, reaching for the dim gray connection in the back of his mind. It opened readily, and intentionally, for the first time, he could see the boy face to face through one of these visions. 

“Vader.” The boy's eyes were wide. He was meditating quietly and alone. Vader did not doubt that Obi-Wan was far off. 

“Young Luke,” he watched as the boy's face turned a pasty white, and fear seeped into the force. 

“What?” He glanced around as if hoping to find evidence that his vision was false. “No!” 

“You have not made for Tatooine,” Vader observed, his arms didn’t move from his armrests, and he stifled the urge to cross them. The egg wasn’t built for comfort, but at least he could speak in privacy. “Fearing the destruction and discovery of your parents. Very wise.” 

“My parents?” His cloak slipped further down his head, and Luke had to push it back to keep his wide eyes on Vader. “My parents are dead! You cannot torment me with them!”

“Owen and Beru Lars are alive and in my custody, young Lars. They will remain alive and well, provided you do as I say.” 

“What...what do you want?” 

“You will come to the forest moon of Endor,” Vader told him, “you will bring your sister or else your parent's lives will be forfeit.” 

“Endor?” 

“You have a week, Sithling.” The connection broke, and Vader settled with dark glee. 

Luke Skywalker stared at the spot where he’d seen Vader sitting, calm as ever and seemingly uncaring about the nonsense he’s spouted. 

“No!” Luke buried his head in his hands. “NO!”

“Luke!” Ezra’s head popped up from behind the rock, he looked confused. “What’s wrong?” 

“We have to call a meeting!” Luke jumped up, racing toward the distant shape of the Ghost. “We have to call one now!” 

#$#$#$3

Leia wasn’t going to admit how giddy she was with a new set of clothes that didn’t reek of Dathomir or pain. She kept her arm wrappings though, she wasn’t sure when she was going to be able to part with them and until she was, she’d wear them. 

Unfortunately, her good mood died as soon as they reached the cramped Ghost. 

Luke was pale-faced and frightened, his hands were clenched tightly in front of him and he looked as he had the times when Maul had been standing in front of them. 

Kenobi, Hera, and the rest of the crew looked equally grim-faced. 

“What happened,” she reached for her saber, only for Luke to toss it to her.

“Vader contacted me,” Luke’s hollow, defeated voice that rang a death keel of the hope she nestled so carefully in her heart. “He has...he has Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.” 

“WHAT? HOW?”

“He captured Qu’ra,” Luke reminded her, “she might have told him. He wants to meet us on the forest moon of Endor...or they’re going to be killed.”

“The Empire just released information about rebels,” Hera spoke up softly. “And Owen and Beru Lars are at the top of the list of rebels to be executed...scheduled two weeks from now.” 

“Then...what are we going to do?” Ezra asked. 

“I think we could kill him,” Leia spat. “Us, these Jedi! Even Vader couldn't survive that!” 

“But then my aunt and uncle would be killed….and Vader can slip past my mental defenses.” He looked lost and sighed deeply. 

“I think,” Obi-Wan said, finally speaking up for the first time in a while. “That I might have a plan.”   
“What sort of a plan?” Leia demanded, she still didn’t trust the sneaky old man. 

“A plan to free you from Maul and the galaxy from Palpatine.”


	15. Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader is more clever than most give him credit for.

Endor was a forest moon, beautiful from above and even more so up close. Not that Vader noticed it’s beauty in any way. He was more concerned with the capture of the two Sith apprentices. 

He did pause to notice Beru’s wide-eyed expression as she stepped out off the shuttle and gazed at the trees. Since she was from a desert planet, this would have to be the first time she’d seen so much greenery.

“My goodness,” she paused just before the bottom of the ramp. “Oh...this is amazing!” Owen paused beside her. 

“Keep it moving,” a trooper ordered and he moved to shove her when Beru turned her head and shot him an ugly glare. He paused, and Beru moved down the rest of the ramp with her head high. Owen followed, smirking. 

Vader getsured for them all to follow, and let the moisture farmers sit at the base of a tree as the troopers set up a loose net. A trap that neither apprentice would see coming. 

He’d have them both and he’d kill Obi-Wan. 

#$#$#$

As they approached Endor, Luke was more and more worried. He tried not to show it, but given Leia’s expression, he wasn’t succeeding. 

“You must have faith in the force,” Obi-Wan said calmly. 

“I have faith in the fact that we’re two pieces of meat and you’re all fighting over us like mutts.” Luke glowered at the viewport at the approaching moon. “No matter what seems to happen, our choices aren’t our own.” 

“You can always make your own choice,” Obi-Wan sighed. Luke scoffed. “Have faith in the force, young Luke. It will never guide you wrong.” 

For three years Luke had clung to the Force, refusing the seduction of the darkness the promised to end the pain, to end the humiliation-if he would just fall into the pit. Luke and Leia had resisted. They had an example of what happened when you gave into the easy promises. They might become as cruel and heartless as Maul, and neither wanted that. 

“This plan had better work,” Leia hissed his way.

“Don’t worry, my dear princess.” Obi-Wan gave her a jaunty smile. “Sith Lords are my specialty.” 

#$#$#$

The trap was set, the bait was prepared, and all Vader had to do was wait. 

He did not have to wait long. 

“Hello, Darth.” Vader turned to the fringe to see Obi-Wan Kenobi step out of the shadows. The man looked old, but there was a jaunty step in his walk that Vader didn’t trust. “Lovely weather, we’re having.” 

“Kenobi? Whatever Vader was going to say, was cut short by Owen speaking up. The moisture farmers expression was a dark cloud, enough to pause even Kenobi’s self-righteous smirk. “What the fuck have you done.” 

“Hello, Owen. Don’t worry, I’ll have you out of those cuffs in no time.” His saber ignited, and he faced off against Vader. “As for you, Darth.” 

“I specifically commanded the twins to come,” Vader said blandly, raising an arm toward moisture farmers. “Not a washed up relic.” 

“Bold words, darth.” Kenobi scoffed. They began to circle. “Considering that you are no better than.” 

Vader paused. It was banter, pure and simple. He turned to the tree, just in time to see the young blond settling cutting away at the robes. Luke froze, and shrugged at the palpable disbelief. 

“I guess he does know your tricks, Kenobi” Luke said, stepping in front of his parents with his red saber at the ready.” 

“Your rescue attempts were always pitiful,” Vader noted, and grabbed the newly freed Owen Lars, and sent him hurling toward another tree. 

The young Sith screeched, “UNCLE OWEN!” Reached out with both hands in an attempt to stop the older man from slamming into the tree. He managed to soften the attack, and Owen slid blearily down the tree.

“HEY!” 

Vader was almost too surprised to stop the attack from the girl. His mind whirled, frantically spinning through the possibilities. Deciding, as he parried a vicious blow, that it couldn’t be too much of a coincidence. He used the force to throw the girl away and focused his attention on the blond.

“Luke Skywalker,” he stared at the boy. “Your name is Luke Skywalker.” 

“Yes,” Luke said, unwavering. “And I’m not going to be a Sith apprentice or whatever monster you want to try and break me into.” Vader was heedless of the boy's pronunciation. He turned to the girl, just now rising from the dirt and shaking her head.

“You are Leia.” She froze, and Vader felt a swell of utter hatred as the Force confirmed his theory. “Twins.” 

“Don’t speak to him,” Obi-Wan raised his saber, ready to rush forward, but Vader deactivated his lightsaber. 

Silence fell over the clearing. 

“Twins...she gave birth to twins.” 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Luke whispered. 

“You,” Vader was frozen, ice crept from beneath his feet. “You stole my children?” 

“Now, Darth.” Obi-Wan tried, but Leia and Luke had already heard. 

The silence continued to reign as Vader was still. “So,” he finally spoke. “So they survived. You were imprisoned by Crimson Dawn.” 

“His name was Maul,” Luke spoke up. 

“For three years?” Vader suggested, and Luke nodded. 

“You hid my children from me?” He turned to Kenobi, who’s face had gone alarmingly pale. “You hid them and you couldn’t even defend them?” 

“I had nothing to do with their kidnapping.” Obi-Wan snapped. Luke and Leia reeled, staring between the Sith and the Jedi and then to Owen and Beru. 

“Oh, stars,” Luke breathed. “Our father...Anakin Skywalker?” 

“I do not go by that name any longer,” Vader turned to his children, a fresh hatred for Maul sweeping through him. He nodded to Owen and Beru. “I presume that you raised them, Owen.” The man seemed to have trouble speaking. 

“No,” Leia stepped forward, and Vader’s heart skipped a beat as she pushed down her hood and pulled down her mask. Leia Organa, missing princess of Alderaan stared boldly back at him. 

“Leia,” Kenobi hissed. “Stop.”

“We were separated, and when Maul kidnapped us he sought to break us and make us into sith lords,” Vader growled, an oppressive chill swept over the clearing. 

“For that, he will die properly this time.” 

“We can’t go with you,” Luke shook his head, “because you’re going to hand us over to Palpatine and then we’ll really be in trouble.” 

“The only way,” Vader mused, “for you to live freely is if Palpatine and Maul were to die?” 

“And you,” Obi-Wan snapped. 

“Then I shall help.” He didn't move as the Jedi stared at him. 

“What?” 

“My children will not become me,” he said firmly, turning to drink in the sight of his son. His son and his daughter! “I will do all in my power to prevent Maul or Palpatine from digging into their minds and souls.” 

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked, a mix between insulted and enraged. “Why!” 

“This is a surprise,” Luke whispered, still not moving from in front of his aunt and uncle. Vader surprised them further by sitting in the middle of the clearing. “Um.” The man who had been hunting him was his father? 

“You may tell the Specters that their interference is unnecessary,” the Sith continued. “And that we can gather to discuss exactly what we intend to plan for their destruction.” 

“What the?” Obi-Wan stepped forward, saber ready. Leia raised a hand, shaking her head. 

“You...are serious,” she asked. 

“I intend to ensure that not the slightest upset will ever disturb your peace again,” Vader promised. 

“Why?” Luke asked. He glanced back at Owen and Beru. They were staring at Vader, a mixture of pity and horror in their eyes. 

“Because I am your father, little one.” Vader raised a hand, “that is all the reason I need.” 

“To turn on the Empire? To turn on your master?” Leia wondered, and Vader’s death head mask dipped in agreement 

“Yes.”

The clearing went silent until one by one the former combatants joined Vader in sitting down in a circle. The two young sith, the old Jedi, and two moisture farmers all began to plot the downfall of the Empire.


End file.
